


Life Drinkers

by Finnian_Siog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABDL, Abuse, Age Difference, Age Play, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Baby Harry, Baby food, Bathing/Washing, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bottom Harry, Bounty Hunters, Butlers, Child Abuse, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Control, Cousin Incest, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Crossdressing, Cum drinking, Dementors, Diapers, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminine Harry, Feminization, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Forced, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Innocence, Innocent Harry, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Lube, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slave Harry, Slave Trade, Slavery, Spanking, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus, Torture, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole, Virgin Harry, Watersports, creature sex, harry's bottle, incubus, sissy, sodomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnian_Siog/pseuds/Finnian_Siog
Summary: At a young age, Harry learned that he liked the taste of cum. After extensive emotional, physical, and sexual abuse from his uncle, Harry is sold off to a wealthy Frenchman who decides to raise Harry as his own personal sissy. There Harry meets the stoic butler, Benoit, who reveals to the boy that he is a vampire.





	1. Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-written version of Harry's Bottle. I didn't change too much. I wanted to keep it mainly the same...there were a lot of grammatical problems though. This version is much cleaner in that regard.

Harry Potter had been abused his whole life. It had started when he was only one year old. Baby Harry had been dropped on the doorstep of two people who absolutely despised him. The abuse had started small, but gradually grew into little less than slavery. Young Harry was the Dursley’s own personal butler. Harry was in charge of cooking, cleaning, gardening, taking out the trash, and any other odd job the Dursleys requested of him. Harry couldn’t remember when it started; he’d been The Dursley’s slave for so long. Harry was lucky the family even let him attend school.

Harry’s life was bleak. On top of all the chores, he also had to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs and was punished for his ‘freakishness’ almost daily, not that Harry really understood that. All he knew was that strange things always happened around him and he was punished when they did.

The only thing Harry had ever been thankful for was his milk. Harry remembered the day when he’d first drunk what his uncle called his ‘special milk’. It was a week after Harry had dropped a full glass of milk on the floor because his cousin Dudley had tripped him. Being able to drink milk used to be extremely rare for him. Harry was only given a glass of milk, or any other delicacy, if he did an exceptional job with his chores, and then only if his relatives were in a good mood. Suffice it to say he only drank milk a few times a year. So when Dudley had tripped him, he’d forced Harry to waste one of his favorite treats. And Vernon wasn’t too happy either. Harry had wasted his milk. His uncle always told Harry how costly it was to keep him around and no amount of choirs could ever make up for how much he was losing. By wasting the milk, he had wasted his uncle’s money. He was beaten within an inch of his life that night.

But something amazing happened a week later. His uncle had brought home a gallon of milk and he’d said, plain as day, that it was Harry’s. Harry was as suspicious as his cousin was jealous. Harry tried to ask his uncle why he’d bought him milk. His uncle just told him that it was special milk and drinking it was Harry’s punishment for wasting the milk the week prior. That day Uncle Vernon poured harry a tall glass of the special milk. He smirked in his seat at the kitchen table as he waited for the boy to drink it.

To be honest Harry was scared to drink the milk. It didn’t exactly look like any milk Harry had ever seen. This milk was thicker, goopy even. It was not as white as the milk he was used to seeing. Harry remembered his first taste of the special milk. It had been so good. It was better than anything Harry had ever drunk, far better than the milk he’d had for a treat so rarely. Harry couldn’t help but drink the milk down quickly. When he’d finished he felt happy and energetic. It was as if he’d just drunk the most nutritious concoction on the market. Like it was full of vitamins and minerals. Harry felt almost healthy for the first time in so long. The boy licked his lips as he wished he’d savored the drink more.

Harry noticed his uncle watching him. Harry couldn’t understand the look on the man’s face. It was one part surprise and one part disgust. Harry couldn’t understand why. His uncle asked if he wanted more. Harry was the one surprised now. His uncle was giving him more of the delicious milk? What had he done to deserve it? Harry nodded his head eagerly and Uncle Vernon poured Harry another cup. Harry drank the milk slowly this time. His milk was so good.

His uncle continued to watch him with an odd look on his face. “Freak,” was all he said before putting the special milk in the fridge.

When Harry was a little older, and had been drinking his special milk for a long time, his uncle said something that completely destroyed everything. It was the middle of the night when his uncle had knocked on the door to his cupboard and dragged him out. Uncle Vernon asked him if he wanted his special milk. Harry said he did. His uncle pulled out his penis and began stroking it. When Harry asked the man what he was doing, his uncle replied, “Giving you what you asked for, freak.” That’s when his uncle came on his face for the first time.

Harry was surprised and hadn’t understood what had just happened. He wiped some of the substance off his cheek with a finger and looked at it. It was his special milk. He was confused. That night Uncle Vernon brutally explained that the milk that Harry loved so much was actually cum. Then he explained what cum was.

Uncle Vernon pulled Harry into the kitchen, poured the boy a glass of his special milk and asked Harry if he still wanted it. Harry was ashamed as he reached for the glass. He couldn’t help it; his milk was just so good. He couldn’t live without it anymore. Harry cried as he drank down the milk.

Ever since he found out what his ‘special milk’ really was, Harry had lived deeply ashamed. Guilt and embarrassment had become his main emotions. He wished he could just stop drinking it, but he couldn’t. It tasted so good, kind of bitter and globby; it was a little sticky too. Harry’s never allowed candy, but he imagined it tasted like that. Every time his aunt and cousin were in another room while he’s drinking his milk, his uncle would always humiliate him. He tells him he’s a ‘worthless piece of shit’, a ‘whore for cum’, and that if he likes cum so much he should have been born a little girl instead.

The humiliation didn’t stop there. One day his uncle came to his cupboard late at night and took out a pair of little girl panties. His uncle told him to take off his clothes and put on the panties. He did and his uncle took out his cock and told him to suck. Harry had to suck uncle Vernon’s cock at least once a week if he wanted to continue getting his special milk every day. While Harry went to work on his uncle’s cock, Vernon took pictures of him.

Harry knew what was happening to him. He’d learned what the no-no places were and what bad-touch meant. They talked about it in health class sometimes. He also knew that if anyone ever touched him in those places or made Harry touch them in those places, he needed to tell someone. The only problem was, Harry didn’t want to stop drinking his special milk. He knew if he told someone about the sexual abuse he faced, then he would no longer be able to drink the milk. Just the act of drinking his special milk was sexual abuse. He knew that. The only thing Harry could do was listen to his uncle and do what he said.

A few weeks later, uncle Vernon brought an entire bag full of panties to Harry’s cupboard and told Harry to wear a different one each day under his clothes instead of his regular underwear. Uncle Vernon confiscated every pair of briefs Harry had, which wasn’t many, and threw them in the trash. Harry looked through the bag. Some of the panties were regular panties made for a girl, but others were more adult, but made to fit him. There were ones with lace and ribbons and some were even thongs. They came in all colors, though most were pink, red, or black. Harry knew not to go against his uncle. He wore girl’s panties from that day forward.

It wasn’t just the panties either. Sometimes his uncle would take him with him on ‘business trips’. He told aunt Petunia that he needed to bring Harry along to carry his luggage, which was only partially true. While Harry did carry his uncle’s luggage, that’s not why he was there. His uncle would bring him to a hotel room where there were a few other men, and undress him in front of them. Some of them laughed when they saw his pink lacey panties, while others licked their lips. All of them stroked their cocks. Once, someone put red lipstick on him, and another person took the lipstick and wrote the word ‘SISSY’ on his chest. They all took turns writing words and drawing pictures on him. They laughed and stroked themselves as they wrote all over him. Someone even drew a penis on his back. Then they told him to ‘suck them off’ which was one of the first things Harry understood. He got on his knees and sucked off every man in the room and drank each of their ‘milk’ until he was full. He didn’t like putting his mouth on stranger’s penises, but his uncle had this look in his eyes that said he would be punished if he didn’t. After that, someone asked if they could ‘fuck’ him and harry wished he knew what that meant, because his uncle laughed and said no, and explained that Harry was too young and that he would probably tear. When it was over, each man gave his uncle some money and left. Harry had been on five business trips so far and the only good thing about them is that Harry gets to drink a lot of milk those nights.

That morning of his tenth birthday, his uncle had told his aunt that there was another business trip he had to attend and he wouldn’t be home that night. The whole day Harry wasn’t allowed any milk, but he knew he was going to get plenty later. He was worried more about what he was going to have to do for it.

Shortly after dinner Harry and his Uncle left on the ‘business trip’. But this time his uncle decided to allow his son to tag along, even asked him if he wanted to come. Dudley had no idea that this was no ordinary business trip, but agreed immediately; anything to feel more mature.

His uncle and cousin were dressed very nicely in what looked like their most expensive suits. Harry remained in his cousin’s old castoffs. An hour later they arrived at their destination, but it wasn’t a hotel this time. They parked outside a rather large mansion estate. His uncle got out of the car, opened the door for his son, and roughly pulled Harry along. The door opened before his uncle could knock. Before them stood a man dressed in a simple black suit and bow-tie.

“Good evening, I am Benoit. I am Master Mickael’s butler. You must be Mr. Dursley, his son, and the…guest of honor?” The butler asked, stoically and with a thick French accent. “ID please.”

“Yes that’s right” said Uncle Vernon getting out his driver’s license.

Once the butler looked over the card, he passed it back to Harry’s uncle. “Follow me and I will show you to Master Mickael’s play chamber” Benoit said, leading them down a set of stairs to an underground steel door with a coded lock and fingerprint scanner. Benoit pressed a button on the wall and a speaker came to life. “Master Mickael, Mr. Dursley has arrived sir” He said into the microphone.

“Ah yes,” came a French accent from the speaker. “Did he bring the boy?”

“Yes sir”

“Let them in then” said the voice.

Benoit typed in a code and the lock made a clicking sound. He opened the large, heavy door and held the handle, head bowed, and motioned for them to go inside. Once inside the room, Benoit closed the door and Harry heard the lock click closed.

Harry looked around the room. It was a very big room with a fluffy white carpet and expensive looking furniture. Mickael sat, arms spread and legs crossed on a black leather couch. He was currently looking in their direction and smoking a cigar. There were no windows in the room, so the smoke had nowhere to go. It made the room look foggy, like Harry was in a dream. Harry looked more closely. The walls of the room were lined with…whips? Paddles? Were those chains? Harry saw many odd things that didn’t make sense to him. There was a very big wooden cross, but it wasn’t hanging on the wall. There were lit candles spread along the room, but the lights were also on, dimmed a little, but why would they need candles if there was electricity? They didn’t smell particularly pleasant. Harry also saw a big bed on the other side of the room. The ceiling had rafters which held pulleys where chains hug. But what Harry focused on was a desk with a cake on top. Harry knew not to hope, even if it was his birthday.

“I apologize for all the security. One must never be too careful these days, what with all the British police cracking down on the human trafficking circles and the pedophile dens. Soon I won’t be able to hold such nice parties here. At least in France the police are more lax about such nonsense.” Mickael said, taking a drag from his cigar.

Uncle Vernon just nodded.

“Is this the boy?” He said pointing to Harry.

Another nod.

“What a beauty he is! And so young too! Come here little boy.”

Uncle Vernon shoved Harry away from him and closer toward the strange Frenchman. Harry slowly walked the rest of the way. He stood about two feet from the black couch.

“No, come here, sit on your Papa’s lap.” When Harry didn’t move, Mickael reached out and tugged Harry to him. He lifted him up and sat him down on the right thigh of the man’s very expensive pants. “How about Papa gives you some candy? You would like that, no?” Harry nodded his head enthusiastically. Maybe this man was actually very kind and was going to throw him a Birthday party. The man took out a big red lollipop from the pocket of his tailored coat. He unwrapped it and put it in his own mouth. He took it out. “Delicious. Here you go boy,” he said before plopping it into Harry’s mouth. Harry didn’t mind that the sweet had already been in the man’s mouth, or that the man kept blowing smoke in his face. He was eating a lollipop! A treat he had never been allowed before. And it was the best thing he had ever tasted. He looked around at his uncle and saw that his cousin was scowling at him for getting special treatment.

Mickael turned his head to look at them as well. “How old is he? The boy looks no older than eight,” he said motioning for them to sit on the couch opposite him and Harry.

“He’s ten today,” said his uncle.

“He’s so small and skinny. You haven’t been feeding him enough,” The man said with a knowing grin.

“The boy doesn’t deserve nearly what he does get.”

“And who’s that you brought with you?” The man asked. He didn’t look at Dudley the same way he had looked at Harry. He looked at Harry with kindness and a little something else. He looked at Dudley like he was trying to hide his disgust. The favoritism almost made Harry laugh, though it also made him weary.

“This is my son Dudley. I believe it’s about time for him to learn what the little freak is good for. I want him to be able to use the boy when he wants as Dudley will be going through puberty soon.” Dudley sat proudly next to his father.

“So then, you plan on declining the offer I made you a few months ago?” The strange man asked, offering Vernon a cigar.

“I’m still not sure,” said Uncle Vernon, taking it. Mickael held up a lit lighter to Uncle Vernon, and the man lit his cigar.

“Well, even if you turned me down, we can always still meet up here like this every now and then for some well-paid for fun. I would very much like to train the child myself though…ah well.”

They sat like that, talking for a while, Harry on Mickael’s lap and his uncle and cousin sitting across from them on the other black couch. When Harry had finished his lollipop, Mickael got up and put Harry down.

“I think we should get the boy dressed. The other guests should be arriving soon,” said Mickael.

“Alright boy,” said Uncle Vernon, addressing Harry. “You’re going to go with this man and do everything he says. If I hear that you were difficult, you won’t like what happens.”

Mickael led Harry to a door attached to the room while Uncle Vernon waited on the couch with Dudley. “Through here, little one,” said the Frenchman, opening the door for the boy. Harry walked inside. It was a very spacious walk-in closet the size of Dudley’s second bedroom. Mickael told him to take off his clothes and complied. He was already used to taking off his clothes in front of strangers at his uncle’s other business trips. Harry noticed the man staring at him the whole time which was not unusual, but it did creep the boy out a little.

“Yes, you look very nice like that, but how about we add a few things?” said the man looking through various outfits and accessories. “Yes, yes you simply _must_ wear this one,” Mickael said holding up a small g-string thong for Harry to see. It was pink and lacey with a small bow on the front…and it looked way too small.

“Umm, sir? Aren’t those girl’s panties? And I don’t think they’ll fit.” Did this man already know that Harry was always forced to wear woman’s underwear?

“Nonsense, these are just the thing for a little sissy to wear. Here, step into them.”

Harry let the man put the tiny panties on him, sliding them all the way up. Harry didn’t like the feel of the string going between his bum cheeks.

“There now, this one is perfect. Your little penis is so itsy-bitsy that this tiny pouch of material is just able to cover it and your little baby balls. I knew I chose the right one.” The man said before looking for something else he could put on Harry. The Frenchman took a black leather collar with a pink name tag attached, off the wall and buckled it around Harry’s small neck. “Can you read what this says?” The man asked him, pointing to a word on the nametag.

Harry said the unfamiliar word. “Slut?“

“Slut, yes.” the man said. “Perfect no?” he said, not really expecting an answer.

Harry didn’t know what the word meant. His uncle had called him that before but Harry still didn’t really understand. Was it a bad word? Why was this man putting a collar on him that said a bad word on it? Why was he putting a collar on Harry at all? He wasn’t a dog.

Next Mickael took a small hair elastic with a bow attached and put it in Harry’s hair. It made a small side ponytail. The mad did the same thing to the other side of Harry’s head. Now the boy had two little pigtails with pink bows in his hair.

“That’s right, you look just like a precious little girl. Now let’s put some make-up on you.” The man put mascara, eyeliner, a little bit of blush, and bubblegum lipstick on Harry. “There we go my sweet little sissy slut. Let’s go see if your uncle likes it.”

Harry left the room with Mr. Mickael and walked with him over to where his uncle and cousin sat. Dudley started laughing immediately. His uncle just stared with an odd look in his eyes.

“He looks good no? I can see you think so too Mr. Dursley,” the man said, staring at Vernon's crotch. “Why don’t you and me get him set up for the guests? Please, follow me to the table,” he said leading them all to the big wooden table in the center of the room. Mr. Mickael got a white tablecloth and he and Uncle Vernon arranged it over the table. He then lifted up Harry and placed him on the clothed table. He went to the far wall and brought back leather manacles and chains. He put the manacles on Harry’s wrists while his uncle put them on his ankles.

“Uncle Vern-“ Harry tried to say.

“HUSH!” his uncle reproached, tightening the leather cuff. The chains that were attached to the manacles where secured to each leg of the table. Harry ended up lying on his back on the table in a spread eagle position. Mickael got another object from the wall, a black ball gag. He put it on Harry and buckled it behind the boy’s head. Harry had no idea what it was, but he didn’t like it. It made his jaw hurt and he was drooling a little. Lastly, Mickael placed another sheet on the table, covering Harry entirely.

“Now we wait for the guests,” said Mickael.


	2. Harry's Birthday Present

Harry tried futilely to shift position while he waited for the ‘guests’ to arrive. The table was hard and uncomfortable under him. Harry couldn’t see anything because of the tablecloth that was placed over him. One by one each guest came into the room. It took a whole fifteen minutes for everyone to show up. Once all the guests had greeted each other, Mikael spoke up.

“My good friend Mr. Dursley here has supplied us with something truly marvelous. I know that some of you have played with children before and for others this is your first time. I also know that most of you are here to see this particular boy and play with him in person as you have only been getting pictures of him as he greedily guzzles down the seed you have so graciously donated. Not to fear, you have all paid good money to be here today and you won’t be disappointed. Now I shall reveal him to you all.”

Harry lay there, under the sheet, thinking. So the special milk he had been drinking had come from these men? What about Mr. Mikael? Had Harry drunk his milk as well?

Suddenly the sheet that had been covering Harry was removed. Harry looked at the crowd surrounding them. There were men of all ages and types, young men in their twenties as well as old men probably in their sixties, skinny men as well as fat men. They were all staring at him.

“Mr. Mikael here was the first person to reach out to me regarding my nephew and has supplied him with the majority of the boy’s daily intake of cum. When he asked if he could buy the boy’s virginity, I turned him down. The child was young and I didn’t want to have to explain to the doctors why the freak had a tear in his rectum. After a few years of negotiations I finally agreed to his terms and sold him the child’s virginity. We agreed on a hefty sum of money and that if any damage should come to the boy, Mikael’s private doctors would fix him up, no questions asked. Mikael was the one who suggested Harry should have his first time on his tenth birthday and arranged for all of you to be here to celebrate,” Vernon finished.

Mikael looked to the crowd and added, “He still won’t sell me the boy permanently though. He’s a tough negotiator, Mr. Vernon is,” Mikael joked. At that, the man walked over to where Harry lay, stretched and restrained on the wooden table. “Would you like some of Papa’s milk little one?” He asked as he removed Harry’s ball gag.

Harry didn’t know how to respond. He was a little scared. His uncle had said things that he didn’t understand. Something was going to happen tonight and Harry had a feeling it wasn’t just drinking his special milk.

Mikael didn’t wait for an answer and undid Harry’s restraints. He held the boy in his arms and carried him to the couch. All the guests gathered round to see the show. Uncle Vernon and Dudley stood near Mikael and had the best view. Most of the guests took out their cameras to take pictures of the ten year old sissy boy. Mikael let them have their photograph session for a few minutes before he opened a box that sat to the side of the couch. Mikael got out a bib, a pacifier, a baby blanket, a disposable diaper, and baby powder. Harry had no idea these items were for him until Mikael and Uncle Vernon started taking off his pink thong. Uncle Vernon held him up while Mikael removed it. Mikael placed the blanket on the couch and the diaper on the blanket. Vernon sat Harry in the center of the diaper and Mikael powdered him up. The Frenchman put baby powder in every nook and cranny of the young boy’s bum and genitals. When he was done, he diapered him up and placed the bib around the boy’s neck. He then clipped the pacifier to the bib. It happened so quickly that Harry couldn’t fully register what was happening. He looked down at himself. He looked like a big baby. He looked at his uncle for an explanation, but the man said nothing. Mikael stepped aside for his guests to once again take pictures of the boy.

After that, he walked back up to Harry and undid his fly. “Would you like your Papa’s bottle with your special milk inside my little sissy baby boy?” He said before placing his eight inch penis at Harry’s mouth.

Harry relaxed a little. He knew this part. All he had to do was suck at the penis and drink the small amount of milk that came out. Harry stuck his tongue out and licked at the slit that was already starting to secrete some milk. It was watery milk, but it was still milk. Harry started sucking on the head. He was aware of people taking lots of pictures of him, but tried not to think about it.

“Ah, what a good boy you have here Mr. Vernon. So well behaved,” said Mikael. He looked at the crowd and could see that a lot of them had freed their erections and were palming themselves leisurely. He looked down at the boy who was now trying to deep throat him. He couldn’t manage it, no matter how many beatings the boy’s fat oaf of an uncle had given him in the past. Yes, Mikael knew the boy was abused physically as well as sexually. The boy was so skinny, so timid. He could see traces of almost-healed yellow bruises in some places on the boy’s tender skin. No doubt the ugly, fat, lump of flesh had restrained himself and ceased beating the boy into submission to allow him to heal and look presentable for tonight’s party.

How he wished he could steal the beautiful young child away from the man to keep for himself. A boy like this, a boy born with a face and body that attracts men …a boy born to drink cum, who loves the taste of cum. This boy was born to suck cock. His cute little ass was made to milk a man far bigger than he, and he was small. Even for his age, the pretty little nymph that was now fucking his mouth with a cock he could barely get his lips around had a very tiny dicklit. It’s as if the boy was meant to be a girl, but even more than that, was born with the sole purpose of servicing men. Why should some disgusting, fat, waste of space like Vernon Dursley get this angel placed on his doorstep? Yes he knew about that as well. It wasn’t fair; the boy needed someone in his life who could train his sexual side so he could fully accept who he was. Dursley is too much of a piece of filth to even acknowledge the gift he’s been given.

Mikael roughly clenched his fists in the boy’s hair, fueled by anger and jealousy, and pushed and pulled the boy’s head back and forth on his large cock. They boy’s eyes teared up as his throat was filled with more cock than he had ever taken before.

Harry had trouble breathing as the Frenchman pounded his penis down his throat. It also made him gag. But at last the man pulled almost all the way out so that the tip rested on Harry’s tongue. The man stilled, shivered, and came. Harry could taste the sweet and bitter milk as spurts landed on his taste buds. He swallowed, his throat sore and licked at the slit, cleaning it as it left his mouth.

Harry could see Uncle Vernon whisper something into his son’s ear. “My son will go next. He has never pleasured himself before and I want his first sexual experience to be one in which he dominates the freak so both of them can learn their place in the world. I wish for my son to always have an outlet when he needs one,” Vernon said patting his son on the back as Dudley walked over to Harry.

Dudley held out his small dick toward his cousin and whispered, “Don’t bite me or you’re going to be real, real sorry.”

Harry licked at the much smaller penis and sucked at the head like he had done with Mr. Mikael. Unlike with Mr. Mikael, Harry was able to fit all of his cousin’s small penis in his mouth without much problem. His cousin wasn’t as small as he was, but Harry was a little grateful for the small break as he coaxed his cousin to spill his seed. Too bad Dudley never did cum. After a minute of Harry’s sucking, his cousin stilled and shook, but nothing came out. His cousin pulled himself from Harry’s mouth and looked relaxed. He went back to stand next to his father. Harry thought he had wasted the effort as he didn’t get the milk he was promised.

“It may be too soon for the boy to cum, but it appears he enjoyed his dry orgasm all the same,” said Mikael. “Now my friends, you are all going to get the opportunity to use young Harry’s mouth, and once his belly is suitably full, I’ll take his virginity.” The cheers and applause from the guests were numerous and excited.

One by one the men were sucked off by the ten year old. Sometime into it Harry’s diaper and bib were removed and his cute little thong was put back on him. While one man received a blowjob, there was always a few others that played with the boy’s body. They pinched and twisted his nipples making Harry cry out around the cock that filled his mouth. They fondled his penis and balls with their hands and tongues. Some men even tried giving the boy a blowjob in return for his services. Harry would get hard, but Mikael always stopped the men before Harry could orgasm. It was unknown if the boy could cum yet, but Mikael wanted to find out that little detail later.

Mikael watched the proceedings with rapt attention. He did want to throw this party. It was mainly because he wanted the boy to understand that this was what he was designed to do. That he needed to spend his time servicing men. He did not however like a bunch of men, strangers, touching and using what he thought of as his. Sure the boy belonged to his uncle, but Mikael was sure that he wouldn’t remain so. Mikael was a very wealthy man, more so than Vernon Dursley knew, and he was prepared to pay quite a lot for Harry. He had started low. He had once asked when the child was younger to take Harry’s virginity for three thousand pounds. He thought the idiot would go for it, not knowing what Harry was really worth, but the fat lug had to grow a conscience at the time, unsure about the morality of preforming anal sex on someone that young. He bid his time. After some time he asked again, and this time going with five thousand for the child’s virginity and an additional six thousand to keep him . No go. Mikael knew he had to bring out the big guns. A year ago he told Vernon that he was going back to France soon and had a one-time offer of ten thousand for the boy’s virginity and a showing-off party. The fat, ugly, slug of a man couldn’t deny him with such a large sum of money dangling virtually in front of him. Whatever was left of his conscience went out the window. In all honesty, if the negotiations had continued, Mikael was prepared to pay close to thirty thousand for the boy’s virginity. He was excited to have gotten such a great deal. As for keeping the child, Mikael knew the price would never get this high, but from the very beginning he was willing to pay a couple million for the child slave. It wasn’t every day you found a little boy like Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, savior of the wizarding world, and a damn good cumdump at that!

Yes, all this time Mikael Marion knew exactly who young Harry was. How could he not? He grew up in a family of noble purebred wizards in Paris France. His aging father, a supreme wizarding judge for the French Ministry for Magic. He knew as much as anyone about the happenings in Brittan during the second wizarding war, how He Who Must Not Be Named was defeated by an infant by the name of Harry Potter. He may be a squib, but he knew their history.

Mikael was never able to be taught in the ways of magic and resented his family for their rather blatant treatment of him. The wizarding world didn’t even know their famous judge even had a squib son. He was kept inside, swept under the rug so to speak. He left his childhood home at the age of seventeen with only a million dollars to his name. To him, it was chump change. He moved to a rural neighborhood and had a factory built. He started a business in sexual fashion. He designed everything from nightgowns to cock rings. Everything he owned in the playroom of his British summer home was designed and produced by his company. Even the panties the boy was now wearing had the company’s ‘MM’ on its tag. After a few years his company grew so large that Mikael no longer struggled to come up with merchandise ideas, he has his employees do this for him and makes millions in profits each year. He has other vacation homes in different parts of the world, but he misses his Mansion in rural France. He only came to England this summer to take young Harry Potter home with him. He hasn’t spoken to his family since his leave either and doesn’t associate himself with the wizarding world. He does at times purchase prostitutes who happen to be wizards; no he seeks them out because they are wizards. He likes to see a person with so much power beg to suck his cock, beg him to fuck them up the ass.

That’s a major reason why the boy intrigues him so. He wants to turn the powerful hero of the wizarding world that shunned him into his own personal fuck toy. He was surprised when he found the boy’s uncle asking for copious amounts of cum over the internet to feed to his young nephew. He saw the picture of the boy and instantly recognized the lightning bolt scar. He knew he had to have him. He paid a task force of fifty employees to cum regularly to supply the boy with the majority of his cum intake. These other men were really only giving the boy less than one percent of the amount of cum he drank. The boy was practically his already.

As he watched the last few men cum down the boy’s throat or on his body, he set up the table again. This time he placed the big chocolate cake in the center. It read: ‘Happy Birthday Sissy!’. Mikael placed the ten candles on the cake, but didn’t light them. He looked over at his guests. They had all finished using the boy and were now taking pictures of the boy covered in their cum. Harry was looking at them nervously from his spot on the rug. Mikael could tell that the boy’s belly looked a little fuller.

Harry looked up at the men who had previously had their penises in his mouth. His stomach was full, and that made him happy, but he didn’t like all this attention. His uncle was staring at him like he never had before and his cousin was smirking at him. He felt sticky from all the milk all over his body and thought that they were being mean when some of the men would pull out of his mouth only to waste their milk on his nipples, face, or tummy. He swiped his hand across his chest and brought it to his mouth, licking the special milk off his fingers with his tongue. The men stroked their penises at the sight. Everyone was taking pictures of him licking the milk off each digit. Harry thought was a waste otherwise.

Just then the Frenchman came over to him and picked him up. “I think you need a bath little one. I have something very special planned for you tonight and I need you to be squeaky clean” he said carrying him through another door that led to a big bathroom. “Now I can’t have all of you inside here” the man said, addressing the audience, “but I do have a video camera set up in here. You’ll be able to see and hear everything that goes on from the screen out there” He said pointing to a large monitor on the other side of the room. “Please be patient while I clean our guest of honor”. He said before closing the bathroom door.

Now it was just Mikael and Harry. The man already had the tub filled with warm water. He undid the boy’s pigtails and cleaned his face of the makeup at the sink. He told the boy to strip out of his panties. Once that was done Mikael picked the child up and deposited him in the warm water of the tub. He rolled up his sleeves and gently washed every nook and cranny of Harry’s young frame. He lovingly massaged the boy’s scalp with sweet smelling shampoos and his body with floral soaps, not as a father would, but as a lover. Mikael licked up Harry’s collar bone to his neck and left sweet little hummingbird kisses all over the child’s neck. It was cute and sensual all at once. When the fluttery kisses descended on the boy’s abdomen, Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the ticklish feeling. Then the man brought the boy’s hips out of the water and began kissing his thighs, then his teeny-weeny ball sack, then finally his penis. The kissing turned to licking and the licking to sucking. Mikael moved his lips and tongue slowly over the young flesh. He flicked the boy’s nipples with his fingers; it made the boy gasp.

He took his mouth off the boy’s growing member and kissed the boy’s lips. Mikael snaked a tongue inside the boy’s mouth, a mouth that was now having its first kiss stolen away by a monster. Mikael smiled and ended the kiss, a line of saliva lingered between them, but eventually broke, leaving Harry with a small trail of glistening wetness on his chin. The man wiped the child’s mouth with a facecloth and emptied the tub. Harry stood up and was wrapped in a fluffy white towel and dried. His hair was gently dried with a blow-dryer.

“Did you enjoy your bath little one?”

Harry didn’t know. The bath was nice, but he wasn’t sure about the…other stuff. Why had the man put his mouth on his penis? Harry didn’t think he could make milk, Dudley couldn’t even make milk. It had only made him feel weird. A good weird. And why had Mr. Mikael kissed him? It didn’t make sense.

“Why did you kiss me?” He decided to ask.

“Because I love you. I want you to be my son Harry”

“Your son?” Harry didn’t know how to react. Did this man want to adopt him? Was that what him and Uncle Vernon had been talking about before? Harry always wanted a family who loved him. Was this man going to save him from the Dursley’s?

“Would you like that?”

“Yes” Harry said. He looked up at the Frenchman with newfound gratitude. This man was a blessing.

Mikael finished drying the boy and carried him out of the room without dressing him. All the guests turned from the large flat-screen on the wall to watch Harry exit the bathroom. It was clear that they had been masturbating to their little bath scene. Mikael looked down at the naked child. The boy’s penis was still hard from the blowjob he had received. Mikael carried Harry all the way to the large table that held the cake and placed him on the comfy seat. He then walked over to the boy’s uncle.

“One hundred thousand in cash for the boy, that is my final offer” Mikael said to the man.

“O-one hun-hundred-“

“Thousand, yes. In cash. Will that do?”

Vernon Dursley paled. He had thought he heard wrong. Surely this man was not willing to pay such a large amount just to take the little freak off his hands? It was beyond tempting. It was foolish to refuse. This would pay for Dudley’s college and then some…but what would he tell Petunia? That the little freak ran away? What about those other wakadoo’s, the ones who left the boy on his doorstep? What if they came calling for him? He’d have to think of something to tell everyone because he simply could not say no to one hundred thousand pounds!

“Mr. Dursley?”

“What will I tell everyone?”

Mikael smiled. He knew he had won. “Don’t worry about that, I have friends in high places. I will arrange a little set up. You will take the boy home tomorrow, order the boy to leave the house one night while everyone is asleep and one of my men will pick him up at a designated location. He will pass him off to another one of my men just in case the boy was seen entering the car. Then he will be delivered here to me. Make sure you leave him with a copy of medical records, birth certificate, and a picture of him when he was a baby. We can talk more about this over the phone.”

Vernon nodded his head. This could work.

“So what do you think? Do you agree?”

Vernon looked down and saw the Frenchman’s hand extended out toward him. He reached out his own hand and shook the man’s. “Yes, I agree.”

Mr. Dursley quickly signed the contract that Mikael placed in front of him. The Frenchman placed one hundred thousand pounds in the man’s fat hand. And the deal was done.

Mikael turned to face the room, getting everyone’s attention. “I have an announcement. Something most joyous has just occurred. My dear friend Mr. Dursley and I have finally come to an agreement and I am now the proud owner of Harry James Potter. I guess you could say I’ve adopted him,” he said and gave a wink to a wide-eyed Harry. “And now, I would like to share with all of you, Harry’s tenth birthday party. We will start with the blowing of the candles and then you’ll get to witness my son’s first birthday present from his Papa.”

Mikael walked over to where Harry sat at the table. He lit the candles on the cake, picked up Harry and sat down with the naked boy on his lap. While everyone sang the birthday song for the boy, Mikael freed his hard, leaking cock from his pants and lubed it up. He didn’t want to hurt himself. He did not however lube the boy’s bole, or prepare him in any way. The child had never even had so much as a finger up his ass. He was completely and totally virginal. His hole had been untouched for ten years and it was now time for it to open. By force.

Mikael lifted the boy up so that his hole was directly above the man’s penis and gave him a hug. “I love you Harry” he whispered in the boy’s ear. The crowd was on the last few words of the song. He could hear them sing ‘Haaaaapy Biiiiirthdaaaaay toooooo yoooooooooooou’.

Harry was so very happy. He was finally adopted. Finally saved from his relatives. He had a father who loved him. Who threw him a party. Harry could feel tears of joy well up in his eyes as he was embraced from behind. He went to blow out his candles. He decided to wish for nothing. He already had everything he could ever want. He honestly couldn’t think of a single thing more.

Mikael hugged the boy tighter to him, wrapping his arms around the boy, above the hips. He watched with rapt attention as he blew out the candles on his cake. And just as the last candle’s flame went out, Mikael suddenly pulled Harry downward, forcefully impaling Harry’s pure, virgin hole in one swift movement, all the way to the hilt of his rather large cock.

Harry felt his body jerked downward. He thought he was falling off the chair. It happened so fast that he still had a smile on his face when his bum hit his new father’s thighs. He didn’t feel the pain till half a second later. When it came, he nearly lost consciousness. It was like white hot lightning had struck his hole and was spreading throughout his whole body. Shock after shock after shock, like a pulse. Harry screamed. He had never screamed like that before. He wasn’t in pain, he was in agony. The tears came down rapidly and he felt lightheaded. He began to hyperventilate. He couldn’t speak. He saw spots.

“Hush, it’s alright little one,” Mikael whispered in the boy’s ear. He could see that the boy was in very obvious pain. He was as rigid as a corps and his skin was pale, cold, and clammy. He had never taken a boy so young, and without any preparation…yes he had definitely torn the boy’s hole apart. If the boy didn’t receive specific medical attention, there would be no doubt. The child would be in bad condition. Thank goodness he had connections for times like these. He had two men on standby in the next room.

Harry could hear a voice in his ear telling him to breath. He did what it said. He took a long breath through his nose, held it, and released it out his mouth. He kept doing it. It was calming him down, but not getting rid of the pain. He tried to speak, “W-wh-why?”

“This is part of the adoption Harry. This is how father’s show their love. I love you so very much that I’m going to put my special milk deep inside you.” Mikael looked down to see the boy’s small penis had wilted. He tried to coax it to harden, but didn’t have any luck. He kept playing with it anyway, spreading lube on his fingers and rubbing them along the shaft and swirling them around the head.

“My b-bum hu-hurts,” was all Harry managed to get out.

“I know, love. Now I’m going to have to move. It’ll be painful, but it should be over quick. Then we can end our party, alright?”

“O-okay…um-“

“Yes, son?”

“D-do all f-fathers do this with their son’s?”

“Only those who love them as much as I love you. Alright, now I’m going to lift you,” he said before wrapping his arms around the boy’s thighs and lifting him up. Mikael lifted the child all the way up his cock. Only the head was left inside. It was difficult. The boy’s sphincter was like a vice, like a rubber band stretched as far as it could go, and then some.

Harry was trying to breathe properly. Being lifted back up was almost as painful as being pulled down. He started crying again.

Mikael looked down at the part of his cock that had left the boy’s hole. It was covered in blood. Blood was all over his cock and it was making its way to his balls and dripping on the cushioned chair. Mikael didn’t mind the sight; he had made children bleed before. Maybe not as much, but still. The boy would have a much easier time being fucked now; his blood would act as lubricant.

The Frenchman pulled the boy back down slowly, once more encasing his cock in the warm slippery heat of the child’s insides. He looked toward the audience. Some were taking pictures. Others were videotaping the event. He had his own camera running as well. He looked for the boy’s Uncle and found him in a chair masturbating and whispering something into his son’s ear. The chubby son was also masturbating and whatever his father was telling him, well he must have agreed because he was smirking from ear to ear.

Mikael looked down at Harry who was still wailing like an infant. He decided to do something about it. He got out the ball-gag from his coat pocket at whispered, “Little one, if you can’t be quieter I’m going to have to put this back on you.” When the boy didn’t stop, the man placed the black ball in the child’s mouth and tied the leather buckle behind his head. The boy’s noises were muffled and he could hear cheers and applause from the crowd.

“Yeah, that’s it, shut that little fuck up!” Some older man in his sixties shouted.

“Little sissy cunt can’t even take a real cock without crying!” Said another man.

“That little slut’s screams made me go soft!” Said some twenty year old with a neck beard.

“What are ya talkin’ ‘bout Paul? Ya loves it when the youngin’s wail!” Said Paul’s friend.

“Should have given the brat a binky, he sure as fuck was crying like a baby!” Said another voice in the crowd.

Mikael began lifting the boy up again and bringing him back down, quicker and quicker until the boy’s hole became almost accustomed to the extremely large intrusion. After a while Mikael wanted to try something. He lifted the boy up, then let go. Gravity did the rest. He kept this up until he came, coating the child’s insides with his sperm. Oh how he wished he could impregnate the child. He knew there were ways with magic. He would have to look into it.

He lifted the child up one final time, up and off his cock. Blood, along with pink cum quickly began running down the boy’s thighs. Mikael undid the ball-gag and took it out of Harry’s mouth.

Harry looked down at himself. He saw blood and it surprised him. He looked to his new father and said, “I think I need a band-aid.”

Mikael smiled at the boy’s innocence. “First let’s get you in a diaper.” At the look from Harry he said, “because of the blood.” Vernon helped him put the child in a diaper. Mikael cleaned and put away his manhood. Then he served the cake. Harry sat on Mikael’s lap while the man fed him.

Mikael would take a piece of cake in his hands and Harry would have to eat what was offered and lick his fingers clean. Harry didn’t mind. The cake was delicious, just as the lollipop had been. His bum was still hurting a lot, but he tried not to cry as he ate his cake.

After everyone had had a slice of cake, the party ended. The guests all started heading out, many of them giving Harry a goodbye of way of pinching his nipples, caressing his diaper clad bum, or playing with his still flaccid penis. Eventually only Mikael, Harry, Vernon, and Dudley remained in the room. Mikael thanked Vernon again for the child slave and told them there were two guest bedrooms upstairs where they could sleep.

“What about the freak?” Vernon asked.

“Oh, Harry will be staying in the medical room connected to this playroom for a bit. I have some doctors in there that will fix him up right as rain.”

“He’ll be all set for the morning?” Vernon looked skeptical.

“He sure will. All healthy, you’ll be able to take him home so we can begin our little ‘ran away from home’ plan”.

“Well, if you say so.” He still looked to be in doubt that Harry’s extensive internal injuries could heal in one night.

“Alright, well I’ll see you in the morning. If you need anything, dial one on the phone in your room and Benoit will be happy to see to your needs. If for some reason you need to contact me dial six-one-six, but really if you call Benoit he can easily get a message to me”

Then Mikael picked up the phone in the playroom and dialed one. “Can you please escort our guests to their rooms Benoit?”

“Yes Master Mikael, I’m already by the door awaiting your order.”

“Very good.”

Then the door opened and Vernon and Dudley followed the butler out of the room. The door clicked back into place.

Mikael turned to Harry. “Alright little one, let’s get you all fixed up.” He led the boy to another door and opened it. Inside was what looked to be a rather neat hospital room. Two men in lab coats sat waiting instruction.

Aldrick and Corin were actually mediwizards. Mikael had hired them about eight years ago, when Brittan’s Dark Lord fell. At first they didn’t want to work for a squib even though nobody else who knew of their past would hire them. They had practiced the dark arts and had supported You Know Who. Eventually they came around to the idea. I guess pride didn’t mean much in the face of a large salary.

“Is this the kid we’re supposed to fix up?” Corin asked. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, though you couldn’t see them for his large circular glasses that were so reflective they looked like mirrors. Apparently they were designed so that he could see small details if he focused on them.

“Do you see any other children running about?” Aldrick asked in a cold, but deep voice. He had long blond hair pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had small black eyes that bore into anyone he chose to look at. He was taller than Corin and had much more sophistication. He wore a suit-robe under his lab coat, and the man always appeared bored.

“Yes this is my new sla- my new son, Harry,” Mikael confirmed, pushing the boy a little into the white room. There was a steel table in the middle of the room and Mikael lifted Harry onto it. He undid the boy’s diaper and showed the mediwizards the state of the child. “Now what can you do about this?”

The two wizards stared at the dried crusty blood around the child’s broken hole.

“Well, we can heal him if that’s what you mean,” Aldrick said.

“Yeah, we’ll heal him so good you won’t even know he was fucked!” Corin laughed.

“Then I’ll leave him in your care,” he said. He turned to look at the boy sitting on the table. “Be good for the doctors, Harry,” he said and kissed the small boy on the lips. It was gentle at first, then he opened the child’s mouth and plunged his tongue inside. His tongue found harry’s and he swirled it around the small organ, possessing it. Then he broke the kiss and left the room.

Harry felt dazzed and tired. The table was cold and he wished he had a cloth to wipe at the drool on his mouth. He ended up using his arm.

The man named Corin whistled. “Wowee, the master has really done a number on yer little cunt, eh? Sure is gaping now.”

“Clean the boy’s hole while I get the proper potions,” said Aldrick, looking in his potions cabinet.

Corin threw the diaper away and cast a charm to get rid of the dried blood.

Aldrick came back with a few potions. The first one was a pain reliever and a numbing potion. He’d rather not hear the child scream while they gave him the more painful potions. He brought it over to the boy’s mouth and simply instructed ‘drink’.

Harry didn’t really have a choice, and he knew this would help him. He took the bottle from Aldrick and drank the whole thing. It tasted awful, but it quickly got rid of his pain. He couldn’t even feel his bum anymore.

Corin fed him another potion. This would fix all the tears in his rectum. They had to give him one dose every half hour. If they gave him too much too soon, it might cause too many cells to be remade and result in a growth.

It took about three hours to completely fix the boy’s rectum, however the child still had a rather large gape. Aldrick gave the child a tightening potion. The amount he would give him would tighten up the child’s hole so much that it would be as if nothing had happened to it in the first place. He would be as tight as when he first arrived. As tight as a ten year old virgin. Aldrick didn’t know if that was Master Mikael’s intent, but it made him almost smile when he thought of the child going through all that pain again. Mikael isn’t the only sadist in this mansion.

Corin gave the boy one final potion, a general health potion. It was full of essential vitamins and would make the boy a little healthier overall. The two mediwizards finally finished up at around six in the morning and called Benoit to escort the boy to bed.

The butler showed up in less than a minute and carried Harry out of the room bridal style, as the boy was too exhausted to walk. Corin and Aldrick had always given the man a wide berth as they agreed, probably the only thing they ever agreed on, that Benoit was beyond creepy. It probably had something to do with his heritage.

Harry however didn’t mind being carried up the stairs of the mansion by the stoic butler. He couldn’t stop yawning. It was so late. For once he had the chance to really look at the man. Benoit was very handsome, with a strong jaw and pale skin. He had long black hair that trailed to his elbows and piercing ice-blue eyes with long lashes. When the man was still he resembled a statue. There wasn’t a single blemish anywhere on his skin.

Benoit carried Harry to a small room and gracefully deposited him on the bed. He spoke in a whisper. “If for any reason you need me please dial one,” he said before shutting off the lights. Harry just stared in the man’s eyes which were staring back in his. They seemed to be glowing! Then the man stood up and left the room, never breaking eye contact until the door closed…and locked.


	3. New Home

A few days later

Harry woke up with a start. His uncle was unlocking the door to his cupboard and pulling him out.

“Unc-“

“Shhh! It’s already 2:05 and you need to hurry on your way,” Vernon whispered. Harry rubbed his eyes as his uncle put a small backpack on him. “Do you remember where you need to go, boy?”

“Yes, Uncle Vernon. I need to walk to the park and sit down behind the bushes near the road.”

“Good. There will be a man with a blue jacket and a hat. Get into his car and he will take you to another location. When you get there, go with the butler. Give him the backpack. Don’t you dare lose it! Do you have the note you wrote for Petunia?”

Harry took out the note that read ‘I’m running away! –Harry’ and Uncle Vernon instructed him to place it in his cupboard. Then he was practically shoved out the door of the place that he had called home for all those years. Once the door closed quietly behind him he started walking. He was still dressed in his too-big pajamas and no shoes. At least it was a warm night. He made his way to the park and hid himself behind a bush near the road like he’d been told. It was very dark and the only streetlight was at the other end of the park. Only a few minutes later he heard the sound of a car pull up beside him. Then a car door opening. Someone was walking toward him. He looked up and relaxed. It was a man with a blue jacket and hat. Harry stood up and held the hand that was offered to him. The man didn’t speak; just put him in the backseat of the car quickly, closed the door, and drove off. Harry was so tired he fell asleep. He woke up to someone carrying him. He opened his eyes and saw Benoit lifting him into the backseat of a black limousine. Somebody else must have been driving because Benoit got in after him. The man let him lay down with his head on the man’s lap. He fell back asleep quickly.

Benoit threaded his long pale fingers through the boy’s silky black strands. He played with the child’s hair a while longer, then looked over the contents of the backpack. All the documents were present. Today would be a long one. Mikael wanted new documents made. Fake birth certificate, ID, passport, all the legal documents that would say Harry was his son. He would hide away the real documents in a vault. He wanted Benoit to accomplish all this. It just so happened, Benoit had a friend who specialized in illegal documents like these. They would be flawless. After they were all set they would all travel back home to France. Everything would be all set within the day.

He looked back to the boy sleeping soundly on his lap and frowned. The child had no idea what horrors awaited him.

When they got back to the mansion, Benoit carried the sleeping boy to his bed and went off to the study. His friend Darci was already waiting for him.

“May I see the boy?” was the first thing she asked.

“No,” Benoit said, giving her the paperwork.

She took it and leafed through the documents. “Why not?”

“Mikael would be furious that you went to see him without permission. He’d ask you to leave. I’d have to complete this work alone.”

“Oh poo,” She said sarcastically. “Why do you even serve some lowly squib? Our kind don’t have masters.”

“You’re right. We don’t.”

He turned to look at her. Darci was a very beautiful woman. Her dark hair lay in curls down her slender back. She was almost as tall as him. Her eyes as strikingly icy-blue as his. Her lips painted a deep red. She was as pale as the moon. Her soul though, that was truly something to fear.

“Let’s get to work,” he said, turning away from the girl who had been like family to him for over a hundred years.

~ ~ ~

Harry felt something touch his tongue, caress it, move alongside it. He opened his eyes and saw that Mikael was kissing him.

The man broke the kiss, sensing his slave’s consciousness returning and smiled down at his prize. The boy smiled back. “Good morning, mon fils. Did you sleep well?”

“Moon?” Harry asked confused.

“Mon fils. My son.”

“Yeah, I slept okay,” Harry said, sitting up.

“Our paperwork is almost ready. We just need to take a picture of you. Come out of bed so I can get you dressed.”

Harry was patient while his new father dressed him. He tried not to look disappointed at the choice of clothing. It was all girls’ clothes, but at least it fit him. He wore a lacey pink G-string thong, a white blouse, and a pink flowing skirt that ended halfway down his thighs. He wore white knee-high socks and black school-girl shoes. His glasses were removed and he was given contacts. A girl came in to do his makeup. She didn’t do much, just covered his scar with concealer and put powder on his face. Then she put some jewelry on him, just a simple necklace and bracelet pair. Mikael brought him to a full-length mirror. They hadn’t done anything to his hair and he still looked like a girl. His new father brought him to the other room and had him stand before a screen. A beautiful lady he had never seen before took his picture.

“How much longer?” Mikael asked Benoit.

“We just need to print out the cards and we’re done. The jet is already waiting for us.”

“Good. After you’re done, fix us breakfast. Then we’ll leave.”

“Where are we going?” asked Harry.

“Home” was all Mikael said, leading Harry to the dining room.

~ ~ ~

Harry had never been on an airplane before, let alone a private jet. It had just been himself, Mikael, Benoit, Corin, Aldrick, and the pilot. Harry thought it was really cool; his new father even let him sit next to the window! When they landed, they took a limo to a very, very big mansion. It almost looked like a castle. They were on a hill with no neighbors for miles. Benoit opened the front door for him and his father.

“This is our home, my son. Why don’t I show you to your room? Benoit come along, you can help me get him situated.”

“Yes, Master Mikael.”

They walked up two marble staircases and down a few hallways before they reached a heavy wooden door at the very end of a particularly long hall. The door had a keycode like the room in Mikael’s mansion in England.

“I had received word this morning that the room has been done up exactly as you requested, Master Mikael,” Benoit said as he entered in the combination.

The door clicked open and they stepped inside. The first thing Harry noticed was that the room was big, round, and contained no windows. Then he noticed, quite quickly, that Benoit had made a mistake. This couldn’t possibly be his room. This is not what a ten year old boy’s room should look like. This room was for someone much younger than he. It was a nursery. A girl’s nursery. The walls were done in pink and sported painted pictures of elephants, kittens, dolphins, all manner of cute baby animals. The fluffy carpet was white and there were a few baby toys lying around. But the worst of it all was the white crib in the center of the room, a mobile hung from the ceiling above it.

“They’ve outdone themselves; this is perfect,” said Mikael.

“Umm,” Harry spoke up, pulling on the fabric of his father’s suit. “I thought we were going to my bedroom.”

Mikael looked down and smiled that the boy. “This is your bedroom, my love.”

“But I’m not a baby.”

Mikael gave a sad sigh. “I know that little one, but you see I was never able to have any children of my own. I always dreamed of having my own little baby girl that I could raise. Maybe I’ve gone a little overboard with this, but I was hoping that you- that I could pretend you were the little baby girl I never had. It won’t be forever, just a little while. What do you say?”

Harry looked up at his new dad. The man looked so sad. Harry thought back to the times when he would play pretend all by himself. He decided to help his new dad live out his dream for a few days. “Okay, maybe it’ll be fun,” Harry said.

“That’s the spirit. Thank you so much little one,” he said to Harry. Then he turned to face Benoit, his voice businesslike, “Get him ready for dinner, and then bring him to the dining room. I’ll go inform the chefs.”

“Yes Master Mikael,” Benoit said before Mikael left the room. He didn’t glance back at Harry.


	4. Finish Your Dinner

Benoit led Harry to the connecting bathroom and began undoing his clothing. When Harry looked like he didn’t understand, Benoit informed him that he was to have a bath. When the butler had stripped the boy completely, he removed his tailcoat and rolled up the sleeves of his white collared shirt. He filled the tub quickly and motioned for the boy to get in.

Harry sunk into the warm tub and let out a sigh. The water was the perfect temperature. Benoit kneeled next to the tub and poured shampoo on his head and began scrubbing it in. It felt so good to have someone give him a bath. Harry couldn’t remember a time when his relatives had bathed him like this.

Benoit finished massaging the shampoo into the boy’s hair and gently lowered him down into the water so he could rinse. Benoit repeated the action with conditioner and then moved onto lathering the boy’s lithe body with soap. Benoit had the boy stand up in the tub so he could wash the boy’s bum and genitals. When the boy was all clean he sought to getting him prepared for Mikael. He let the water drain from the tub and wrapped the boy in a fluffy white towel and blow-dried his hair. He then placed another towel on the floor of the bathroom.

“Place yourself on all fours on the towel please. I’m going to prepare your hole for Master Mikael,” he told the boy.

Harry got on the towel, facing away from the butler and asked, “Prepare?”

“You don’t want it to hurt as much as last time, do you?” Benoit said as he kneeled behind the boy.

Harry knew what Benoit was talking about. It had hurt so, so much when his new father put his penis inside him. He hadn’t known that was going to happen again, and so soon. “I-is my new daddy going to do that to me again?” Harry asked, frightened.

“I should expect it would occur rather frequently,” Benoit said without changing his stoic expression.

“You mean it will happen a lot? But it hurt so much!”

Benoit nodded. “That’s why I’m preparing you.”

“Oh, o-okay,” Harry said, watching as the man behind him took out a red bag with a small tube attached. “What’s that for?”

“Cleaning” he simply stated.

Harry was puzzled. “But I’m already clean.”  
“Not inside,” he said as he filled the bag with warm water. He licked the nozzle at the end of the tube and gently pushed it inside the boy’s hole. He released the clamp that had been holding back the water and the boy made a surprised gasp.

“That feels weird,” Harry said.

Once all the water was inside the boy, Benoit sat him on the toilet and pulled out the tube. When that was done, Benoit gave him one more enema, then had Harry on all fours on the towel again.

Harry didn’t know what to think of the inside cleaning and just watched as Benoit got behind him again and spread his bum cheeks with his hands. The butler put his face really close to his hole…and then licked it. “W-what are you doing? That place is dirty!” Harry said in alarm. Why on earth would the man lick his bum hole?

“No,” Benoit simply said. “I just cleaned it out.” He gave the boy’s hole another lick, making sure he was getting as much saliva as possible on the little pucker. He wasn’t just lubing the boy’s hole either. Benoit’s saliva had a numbing and healing effect when he wanted it to. He wanted to numb up the boy’s hole so that he would feel less pain when Mikael took him. It was cruel to allow the child to be tortured the way he was the other night. Mikael didn’t know that he had such a power and Benoit thought it wise to keep it that way.

“But it feels so weird! Aren’t you disgusted?” Harry said, shocked.

“Bear with it and no I’m not.” Benoit pushed his tongue gently against the pucker and slid into the tight cavern. He moved his tongue in and out and all around, trying to coat every inch of the boy’s hole with his spit. His tongue couldn’t go in nearly as far as he wanted. He pulled out and removed the white servant’s glove on his right hand with his teeth. He mentally shortened the long, pointy nails of his index and ring fingers before coating them up with plenty of saliva. He then pushed them inside the boy’s wet hole. Harry grunted at the bigger intrusion. He fingered him for a while. Scissoring his fingers this way and that, until he couldn’t do much else. He removed his fingers, elongated his nails back to the way they were and washed his hands in the sink. He put his glove, which he bought at a wizard shop, as it made his nails stay short while they were on, back on and motioned for the boy to stand up. He placed a very small anal plug inside the boy so that gravity wouldn’t cause his efforts to go to waste. He then brought Harry to “the nursery” as Mikael wanted to call it.

Harry looked once more at the large crib in the center of the room. He dreaded sleeping in it. The butler told him to lay on a low, rectangular table by a wall and Harry did. Benoit lifted his legs and placed a diaper underneath him. Harry sat up quickly and tried to jump down from the table but the man stopped him.

“Master Mikael has given me strict instructions to put you in a diaper,” he told the struggling boy.

“But I’m not a baby! Can’t he pretend I am one without me having to wear that?”

“Master Mikael will be most upset with you if we dawdle for much longer.”

Harry really didn’t want to be a bad son, so he laid back down and let the butler put the diaper on him. First the man powdered his bum and penis then did up the straps. He lifted him up and put him on the floor. He then went to the closet and took out an outfit. Harry didn’t struggle this time even though he hated what it was. Benoit clothed him in a light green, poofy dress with yellow sunflowers on it. There was a matching headband with a bow on it that the man placed on his head. He then put on frilly white socks and waxed school-girl shoes. The only make-up Benoit put on him was the same bubble-gum lipstick as earlier. The butler walked with him out of the room, down some stairs and into a large dining room. The table was so long! Harry saw that Mikael was sitting all the way at the end and his new daddy motioned for him to sit on his left.

“You look lovely this evening, mon fils,” Mikael said.

“Um thank you daddy, bu-“

“Papa. Good children in France call their fathers ‘papa’,” he corrected. “Now start over.”

“Thank you Papa, but do I really need to wear a- a diaper?” he asked.

“Like I told you mon fils, I just wanted to experience having a baby for a little while. It isn’t too much to ask now is it?”

“I guess not,” Harry said just as their food arrived. A man in a chef’s hat placed a plate of steak and seasoned green beans, a bowl of mushroom soup, and a bowl of salad before Mikael while another chef put a large bowl of white soup in front of Harry. He looked at the soup more carefully and realized that it wasn’t actually soup at all. It was his milk! Harry didn’t really know how to feel about it. He was happy to have his special milk but…he looked over at his new dadd- Papa’s meal. It looked so good. He would have liked to eat such good looking food too.

Mikael observed the clear disappointment on the child’s face and held back a smile. “Is something the matter mon fils? I thought this special milk was your favorite. My servants went through a lot of trouble to make it for you this evening.”

“No nothing’s wrong,” he lied, “I love milk, thank you,” he said before dipping his spoon in the milk and drinking it. It really was good. He wished he wasn’t so selfish.

As the meal went on Mikael and Harry conversed about how Harry’s life was when he lived at the Dursley’s. The man wanted to know as much as possible about his little slave. “So what is your favorite subject in school?” he asked as he was finishing up his plate.

“Um, well, I guess science? Yeah I like science and art a whole lot” he said. “When am I going to go to school here?”

“Well I don’t think you’re quite ready for school yet. Do you know any French?” When Harry shook his head, Mikael continued. “See? You need to learn French before you can go to a French school. We’ll just have to home-school you for now. Mrs. Lafitte is an excellent instructor I assure you.”

As Harry finished the last of his milk soup, he realized just how full he was. He couldn’t remember a time when he had been allowed to eat his fill. One of the chefs took his bowl away, but what Harry didn’t expect was another chef came and placed another full bowl of milk soup in front of him. Harry looked up at the chef and quickly told him that he was full and couldn’t eat anymore, but the man didn’t say a word, didn’t even acknowledge him as he walked back into the kitchen. Harry tried to tell Mikael the same thing, but the man told him to eat. Harry drank another spoonful, and another after that, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat a third. He looked at his new Papa and said, “I really can’t eat anymore. My stomach will explode, I know it.”

Mikael looked sternly at the boy. “Harry listen, it is very rude to not only me, but to all the people who had to make you this dinner if you do not eat every last bite on the plate you’re given…or in this case, bowl.”

“I-I know, bu-“

“Do you know how many children all over the world aren’t able to eat tonight? Do you know how lucky you are to have a roof over your head and warm food in your belly? I don’t want to hear any of your excuses. We will not waste food in this house. You will finish your dinner. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Papa,” Harry said before drinking another spoonful of milk. He rubbed his tummy and tried not to think about how much it hurt. He thought he might throw up at any moment. His new Papa just watched him. Harry got one more spoonful down before he put his spoon back on his napkin and looked up at his Papa, unable to swallow another bite.

“Are you refusing to finish your meal, Harry?”

“I can’t eat anymore. I’m going to be sick.”

“Well, bad little children who don’t listen to their Papas get punished. Hmm, I suppose une fessée would do.”

“What?”

“You’ll find out.” Mikael turned to look at Benoit, who had been standing off to the side all throughout dinner. “Would you dole it out?”

“Yes Master Mikael,” he said as he walked over to Harry and picked him up. He sat down in a chair that was in full view of Mikael with the boy draped over his lap. Benoit pushed up the boy’s green dress and pulled down his diaper. He looked up at Mikael.

“Give him 30,” Mikael instructed.

Benoit raised his gloved hand and spanked the boy’s bottom in a swift motion. Harry gasped at the sudden pain to his exposed bum.

“No, no that won’t do. Put some strength behind it.”

Benoit raised his hand again and added a bit of strength, he didn’t want to use too much for fear of damaging the child. Benoit didn’t look it, but he was much stronger than your average servant…or human for that matter.

Harry cried out at the sting he felt. By the tenth slap he was already in tears and by the twentieth his throat had gone hoarse from screaming. By the time it was over Harry made sure he never earned a spanking again.

When it was done Benoit pulled the boy’s diaper back up and re-positioned his dress. The boy got up and off his lap and walked over to Mikael and said in a hoarse voice “Sorry Papa.”

“As long as you’ve learned your lesson, mon fils. Now why don’t you go sit down and finish your soup.”

At that Harry looked up, startled. “I still have to eat it?”

“I told you I’m not going to let you waste food didn’t I?”

Harry looked down at his shoes, nervous. His stomach was still on the brink of exploding and he was surprised he hadn’t thrown up yet.

“Should we try 50 this time?”

“No!” Harry said. Looking up at his Papa, startled. Harry went back to his seat and picked up his spoon and just sat there for a while. He eventually began downing the soup as quickly as he could to get it over with. Harry could feel his stomach cramping up and he couldn’t hold his tears back. He cried as he ate the remainder of the soup and even licked the bowl clean so he wouldn’t make his Papa any madder. Harry put the bowl down and held his stomach.

“There now, that wasn’t so hard,” Mikael said as he got up from his chair and made his way toward the boy. The man saw that Harry did indeed have a bulge and he smiled at the thought of all that cum inside the boy. His new slave was a little seed factory, a cum depository. He childishly wondered if the boy’s piss would be white. He moved the boy’s hands and replaced them with his own. He felt that very full belly, even lifting up the dress to get a better look. The boy looked slightly pregnant which was appropriate as to what was actually the cause. He helped the boy out of his chair; Harry was bent over the whole time, trying to sooth his stomach. They walked up to Mikael’s bedroom. Harry had to be carried there by Benoit.

Harry looked at the room in awe. It was the fanciest room he had ever seen; a big four-poster bed with satin sheets, a large television and couch in the corner, large windows with a door that led to a marble balcony. Harry had never seen such luxury. Benoit placed him on the large bed and turned to Mikael.

“He has been prepared as you wished.”

“Very good, you may leave us now,” came the order. Mikael watched as his butler left the room and then turned toward his young slave. “I believe it is time that I show more of my love for you as your Papa.” Mikael smiled down at the boy who was trying oh so hard not to show he was afraid.


	5. Love Is Pain

“W-will it hurt like last time?” The boy couldn’t help but ask.

“Well it should always hurt a little, that’s part of the love-making, the sex.”

“Sex?”

“When I put my cock in your bum, that’s called sex, or love-making. It can also be called fucking. People who love each other a whole lot do this with one another to show how much they love them.”

“Oh, but why does it need to hurt?”

“Because love is hard work, mon fils. You need to put everything you have into it to make it work, and love is painful and wonderful at the same time. That’s why love-making needs to be painful too. Now let’s take that dress off.”

Mikael began by taking off the boy’s dress and then his diaper. When the child was completely naked he was told to get on his hands and knees on the bed. Mikael moved behind him and quickly stuck two dry fingers up the child’s ass.

“Ah!”

“Hmm, you’re very slick, did that hurt?”

“Not really, I was surprised though.”

Mikael moved his fingers inside the hole for a bit and took them out. “It seems my butler did a good job preparing you,” he said as he lubed up his prick. “Alright mon fils, tell me you want my cock in your hole.”

Harry gulped and closed his eyes. “I-I want your cock in my bum,” he said as he tensed up in waiting.

“No, no, you need to say it like you mean it. Don’t you love me? I took you away from that horrid man. I know he used to keep you in a cupboard under the stairs. Aren’t you glad you’re with me? With someone who loves you?”

“P-Please, please put your cock in my bum Papa. I love you Papa. Please show me that you love me. Please make love with me. Please fuck with me.”

Mikael jammed his cock in the boy’s hole so fast that the boy’s head crashed into the pillows. He got himself all the way inside in one shove and just basked in the feeling of his cock being wrapped in the too-small walls of the ten year-old’s rectum. He could feel the walls pulsate with pain, the boy’s insides were trying with no success, to get him out.

Harry picked his head up off the pillows and his new Papa reached over and brushed away the tears that had sprung from his eyes. He looked back and saw the man hunched over him. Harry turned back to face the pillows. It had hurt, was still hurting. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the blinding white-hot hurt of last time. But Harry still didn’t like it. As his Papa pulled out only to push back in, Harry began crying uncontrollably. He wasn’t vocal about his pain though. He tried not to scream out. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful again.

Mikael fucked the boy for a while in the doggy-style position, then sat the boy up on his lap like at his birthday party. He continued to fuck him while touching the boy’s penis, trying to get it hard, but he had no luck. He eventually reached over to his nightstand and dialed one on his phone.

The answering voice said, “Yes, Master Mikael?”

“I would like your assistance with something,” Mikael said.

“I’ll be up soon sir.”

Mikael put the phone down and less than a second later there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

“Yes, Master Mikael,” and the door opened and Benoit entered the room. “What would you like me to do?”

“Suck the child off, I can’t manage to get him hard.”

“Yes sir,” Benoit said as stoic as ever as he got on his knees before Harry who was still sitting on Mikael’s almost fully clothed lap, with a cock that was still moving up his ass.

Harry watched as Benoit got to his knees, took his gloved hand, and stroked the boy’s small penis. The man brought it to his mouth and licked the head. The man licked all around him and then sucked him inside his mouth, still licking from the inside. Harry liked the feeling very much and his penis started to get hard. His bum was still hurting, but his penis felt so good.

“Do you like that mon fils?”

“Ah, y-yes Papa.”

Mikael gave another brutal thrust inside the boy’s young hole.

“Ah!” Harry couldn’t help but scream. He was confused at the sensations. His bum throbbed painfully. His stomach hurt from being so full of cum. His bum cheeks still hurt from the spanking. The suction on his penis felt so good.

Harry looked down at the pale man that was sucking on his penis. His eyes were closed and Harry could see his long lashes. The man’s face was expressionless as he bobbed his head. The man’s hair was lightly brushing his legs. Harry couldn’t stop looking at it. Harry found his fingers suddenly feeling the silky black hair and Harry realized the man’s eyes were now on his. They didn’t look mad, but Harry took his hand away. Just then Harry felt a particularly painful thrust to his bum.

It continued on like this until Harry felt like he needed to pee. “P-Papa?”

“Yes, love?”

“I think I need to use the bathroom. I- I need to pee!”

“Oh, already?” Mikael asked, “Just let it out mon fils, don’t worry it’s milk.”

At a lick to the head of his penis, Harry let himself go. His new Papa had been wrong. Neither Milk nor pee came out. Nothing came out. Harry relaxed his muscles on Mikael’s lap as Benoit took his mouth from him and stood up as if he had just been doing something as mundane as tying his shoes.

Mikael pulled out of the boy, placed him on his tummy on the bed, held his hips and continued to thrust into the exhausted boy until he came with a grunt inside his slave.

Harry was barely awake as he felt the throbbing in his empty hole and Mikael’s voice.

“Prepare the boy for bed and put him to sleep,” he said.

Benoit picked him up, cradling him, and brought him to the large circular baby girl room. Benoit put him on the changing table and began licking his hole. Harry didn’t feel like he was in as much pain when the man had finished. He was then put in a diaper and placed in the large crib. Harry was so tired he didn’t complain. He could barely keep his eyes open and thought that Benoit must have left the room, until he saw him suddenly place a warm bottle of milk beside him.

“Master Mikael’s orders are to drink the bottle before morning,” Benoit informed.

“Orders?” Harry sleepily said as he rubbed his eyes. Then he forgot about the word as his sluggish mind focused on something else. “But I’m so full already,” Harry yawned and his eyes closed. Harry felt the nipple of the bottle placed against his lips and he began mechanically sucking as he started to drift.

“Dial one if you need anything,” was the last thing Harry heard before falling asleep. The nipple fell from his mouth. The mostly full bottle resting beside the boy.

In the middle of the night Harry woke with a start. He needed to pee! He looked around and noticed the top of his crib wasn’t open space anymore. The crib had a top that was padlocked. He couldn’t get out to use the loo! Harry noticed a phone screwed into the side of the crib. He hesitated. It must be really late and he didn’t want to bother the butler when he was trying to sleep, but Harry’s bladder gave a painful jolt and he picked up the phone and dialed one.

“Yes? What can I do for you?” Came the stoic voice on the other end.

“I-I…umm…I need to um…I need to use the bathroom,” Harry said in a low, apologetic voice.

“I’ll be right there,” the man said and hung up. Before the boy could put the phone back where it belonged, Benoit was entering the room.

“Please sir!” Harry said as the butler walked over to his crib. “I really need to pee!”

“Master Mikael has informed me that you are to do your business in your diaper.”

Harry was shocked. He couldn’t use that bathroom? “I-I really need to go in my diaper?”

Benoit just nodded.

“But I can’t. I’m not a baby, I can’t go in a diaper!” The man just blinked at him and waited. Then Harry couldn’t hold it any longer. His bladder gave one more jolt and Harry could feel pee seep from his peephole. He blushed as he felt the warmth spread, soaking his diaper. When he was done, he looked up at Benoit. “Um…I think I need to be changed,” Harry tentatively said. He didn’t want to make the man change him, but his wet diaper was starting to feel cold.

“I have strict orders from Master Mikael that say you are not to be changed into a fresh diaper at any point during the night,” Benoit said.

“But-“

“You will need to wait until morning” he said, “Is there anything else?”

“…no” Harry said as he looked at his knees.

Benoit said one final thing as he was walking out the door. “Don’t forget to drink your milk,” Harry heard the click of the door being locked.

Harry grabbed his bottle and finished the milk. It was cold, just like his diaper. He laid down and eventually fell into an uncomfortable sleep.


	6. The Day Butler

Harry woke suddenly to the feeling of someone lifting him from his crib. He opened his eyes and was surprised that it hadn’t been Benoit. This man was lean, but not as tall as Benoit. He looked to be middle-aged. He wore glasses, had brown hair, and sported a bald spot at the very top of his head. This man was also dressed as a butler. The man deposited him on the changing table.

“Um…sir?” Harry asked. “Where’s Benoit?”

“Benoit only works nights. I’m the butler during the day. You can call me Norman,” he said jovially. “The Master wants you changed this morning, so how about we get that over with quickly, hm?”

Harry nodded. The new butler seemed kind and Harry felt himself warming up to him quickly. Harry was told to lie down as the man began removing his cold, soiled diaper.

“Ah, you’ve made quite the mess, I see.”

Harry blushed and looked away. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize. After all, you didn’t have a choice in the matter,” he said as he deposited the diaper in the small trashcan by the changing table. “Now let’s wipe you up all nice and clean.” The man got a few baby wipes and began gently cleaning the boy’s genitals. He paid extra special attention to the uncircumcised head of Harry’s penis and his anus. Even going so far as to stuff a baby wipe inside him with one finger, and then pull it out by the tip slowly. “Look, it’s like you’re a tissue box,” he said as he pulled the baby wipe the rest of the way out.

Harry didn’t really find it funny, but the man started chuckling. Harry watched the man put another inside, but when the man tried to pull it out, Harry clenched his muscles.

“Oh?” The man tugged lightly. “It looks like this tissue box isn’t working,” he said laughing.

Harry started giggling, himself. Okay, so maybe it was a little funny. Harry watched as the man pulled the baby wipe out, despite the hold he thought he had. Then the man got the baby powder and powdered him up down there and fastened a new diaper to his waist.

“There we are, all set kiddo. Now let’s get you in a new outfit,” he said as he lifted Harry up and got him down. The Master wants you to wear this one today.”

Harry watched as the man opened a closet and took out a light pink dress. Harry knew that he had to pretend to be a girl, but he really hated wearing dresses. Once it was on, the butler, Norman, told him that the Master had gone out for the day and Harry was expected to have breakfast and after that he could play with his toys.

Norman took a baby bottle from his coat pocket and handed it to the boy, who didn’t look too excited. He stood there waiting for the boy to drink.

Harry liked his milk, but when Norman said breakfast, he thought he might get to try some of the stuff he’d never had before, like bacon and sausage. He was a little disappointed, but he drank down the whole bottle and handed it back to the butler.

“I need to go run some errands; you’re free to play with your toys. Dial two if you need anything,” he said before leaving the room.

Harry looked about the room. The only toys there were clearly meant for someone much younger than him. There were a few blocks, a rocking horse that he was too big to sit on, a rattle, etc. Harry looked inside the toy chest and saw something he could actually play with: crayons and a coloring book. Harry flipped through the book and saw lots of pictures still waiting to be colored. He landed on a page showing a little boy licking a man’s penis. He flipped through the book and saw lots of similar pictures. Some pages even had pictures of boys being shown love, like he had. Harry decided to color a picture where the boy was on his hands and knees and the man was behind him with part of his penis in the boy’s hole.

After about an hour, Harry started to get bored so he put his coloring book away. He looked around the room again, but didn’t want to play with any of the baby toys. He decided to explore instead. Harry opened the door to the rest of the house and walked down the hall. It was such a big house and Harry felt like he might get lost.

He tried to see if he could find his way back to the dining room, but an hour of searching had past and he still couldn’t find it. He did find a few other interesting rooms however. There was a room full of books, a room with a large indoor pool, a room with a really big television and big comfy chairs, and a room that had a balcony. Harry opened the door to the balcony and walked out on it. Harry was amazed by the sight he saw. They were up so high! They were on a big hill with green grass for miles. He could see a forest in the distance. And there was a pond. Harry breathed in the fresh air and basked in the sunlight. He loved not having any chores.

When Harry continued his exploration, he made his way down multiple flights of stairs. He saw the main door that he had come in through when he first arrived at the house. He kept walking through corridors when he found a small hallway that led to a sturdy wooden door. Harry opened it to find another staircase. This staircase and wall was done in stone and Harry figured he was going down into the basement. At the bottom of the stairs there was another wooden door. Harry opened it, but it was so dark he couldn’t see anything. He felt the walls for a light switch, and when he found it, he was shocked.

The room was not very large so it couldn’t have been the whole basement. Harry looked around and saw a red rug on the stone floor. To the side of it was a desk and chair. There was a small refrigerator too. To the other side was a night stand and a- a coffin.

Harry’s heart started beating quickly; he thought that maybe somebody had died recently. Harry slowly walked over to the coffin and his curiosity got the better of him because he lifted the lid. The man in the coffin opened his eyes suddenly. Harry was so shocked that he stepped back, tripped, and fell to the rug. The man sat up in the coffin and looked down at the boy. Harry was relieved. It was Benoit.

“Who let you out? Where is the day butler?” Benoit asked, alarmed that the slave boy was in his chambers.

“Huh? Oh, umm, Norman said that he had some errands, so I went exploring. I’m sorry that I disturbed you, but umm…what were you doing inside a coffin? Were you fixing it or something? What is this room?”

Benoit knew that if Mikael found out about the day butler’s error of forgetting to lock the ‘nursery’, he wouldn’t be pleased. Benoit decided not to tell him. “You are in my room. This is my bed.”

Harry got up off the floor. “You sleep in a coffin? People don’t sleep in coffins.”

“Most vampires do,” he said, as monotone as ever.

Harry just stared at him for a moment. “I might be dressed like a baby, but I’m not really one. I’m not that dumb. I know vampires aren’t real.”

Benoit got out of his coffin. “They are, and I am.” He took the boy’s hand and led him out of his chambers and up the stairs. He paused at the door leading to the rest of the house; he really didn’t want to be exposed to sunlight, even if its effects were dulled slightly from passing through windows. He lifted the boy up, carrying him bridal-style, and opened the door. He walked at a quick pace up several flights of stairs and finally made it inside the boy’s room. The nursery was similar to his room. They were both the only living spaces in the house devoid of windows…well, except for Mikael’s playroom.

“You walk really fast,” the boy observed.

“I’m allergic to sunlight. Now you are to stay in here and wait for orders. Play with your toys.” He said as he made his way out the door.

Harry heard the door click in place and he knew he was locked in. He turned the handle anyway, but like he thought, it wouldn’t open. He didn’t know what Benoit had meant by ‘wait for orders’, Harry didn’t have any chores here, or so he thought.

When it was time for lunch, Norman came in to find the boy taking a nap, using a big stuffed teddy bear as a pillow. Norman thought that the Master was so lucky to have such a beautiful boy as his sex slave. He crouched down by the boy and whispered in his ear, “Hey little baby, time to wake up.” The boy opened his eyes slowly, rubbed them, and sat up. “It’s lunch time, and Norman has a special treat for baby. Master Mikael wants you to eat some delicious food.”

“Soup?” Harry asked sleepily.

“No, not soup. Come on, let’s go to the dining room.”

Harry walked with Norman to the dining room and noticed a video camera set up, facing his chair.

Norman walked the boy to his seat, and then checked the camera to make sure everything was working properly. The kitchen staff came out and handed him the boy’s lunch. Norman sat down next to the boy and opened the jar.

Harry looked at the jar in the butler’s hand. It was baby food. He had to eat baby food? One of the cooks came out and placed a bottle of milk on the table in front of him. Harry watched as Norman scooped up a small portion of the baby food with a plastic spoon and brought it close to Harry’s mouth.

Seeing the look of disgust on the boy’s face made Norman smile. “What’s wrong little one? Not hungry? Mikael says you need to eat the whole jar of these delicious mashed peas and bananas and drink up all of your milk. So come on now, here comes the choo-choo!” he said as he tried to feed the boy. The ten year old was stubborn and didn’t open his mouth. “Come on baby, you don’t want another punishment, do you? Mikael will be watching this tape later and he won’t be too pleased if you refuse to eat the lunch he got for you.”

Harry didn’t want another spanking. He opened his mouth and Norman shoved the small plastic spoon in. The food didn’t taste at all like peas or bananas; it was disgusting. He forced himself to swallow. As Norman was scooping up another spoonful, Harry took a long sip from his bottle.

It took a while for Harry to finish his lunch, but afterwards Norman led him back to his room. A while later Harry had to use the bathroom. He dialed two on the phone. When the butler came back Harry told him his dilemma.

“I’m sorry, but you aren’t allowed the toilet. You must first do your business in your diaper, after that I can change you.

Harry really didn’t want to, but Norman held his hand through the whole thing. He only peed. He couldn’t bring himself to go no.2 in front of the man. He’d rather hold it.

Norman lifted the boy onto the changing table, undid the straps of the diaper, and placed it in the trash. He placed a fresh one underneath the boy, cleaned him up, and then just stared. He wanted to touch the slave, but he knew there were cameras in the room, and the boy didn’t belong to him anyway. He knew he would never be able to afford such a beautiful little cumdump like him. He sighed and powdered the boy’s bum before doing up the straps of the new diaper. “Now play in your room until dinner. The night butler will come get you,” he shivered. Norman did not like that man.

Harry looked at the clock. He’d been bored now for over seven hours! He colored so many pages of the book that he had to find something else to play with. He settled on a puzzle. It formed a picture of a boy with pink panties on. He had his bum up and the back of the panties read “Daddy’s Girl”. During the day, Harry finally had to go to the bathroom in his diaper, but he was too embarrassed to call for Norman, so his diaper stayed messy.

At around seven-thirty, the door opened and Benoit walked in. Harry shyly stood up from where he was crouched on the floor. He knew the man could smell his messy diaper and didn’t know what to do.

“You went in your diaper. Why didn’t you call for the day butler when you went?”

“I-I, umm…I couldn’t! I was too embarrassed!” Harry stammered.

Benoit lifted the child onto the changing table and changed his diaper. When he was done, he put the boy back down and led him down stairs to the dining room.

When Harry reached the dining room he saw that his Papa was already there, seated with a cup of tea. Harry ran over to him and kissed him on the mouth. He was so glad that his new daddy was back.

The man pulled him on his lap and asked, “So, how was my little one while I was away? Did you enjoy yourself?”

Harry pulled a face. “I was really bored most of the day, I did like exploring though!”

“Ah, so you explored your new room? Did you like your toys?” Mikael smiled.

“They were…okay. I colored a lot and did a puzzle. I mainly liked exploring the other rooms. Can we go swimming in the pool tomorrow?” Harry asked, excitedly.

Mikael kept his smile, forced this time. He looked over at Benoit who avoided eye-contact. Tight-lipped he asked, “so, you left your room?”

“Yeah,” then Harry pouted, “Norman locked me in after lunch though.”

“I saw your lunch. You gave the butler a hard time.”

“I didn’t like the baby food.”

Then the kitchen staff came in. They set a plate of ham and mashed potatoes by Mikael and a small bowl of mushed carrots by Harry. Harry sighed and lifted his small plastic spoon.

“Ah, wait just a moment, mon fils. Don’t you want your special gravy? It’s right from the tap today,” he looked over at the butler, “Benoit?”

Benoit nodded his head and walked over to where the boy sat. He took out his long cock, grabbed the boy’s bowl, and came into it. His countenance hadn’t changed when he came; he hadn’t even made a sound. He put the bowl back on the table, zipped his fly, and went to stand by the wall. He internally cursed Mikael for the humiliating act. Vampires were noble, proud creatures, and cumming for a human’s pleasure was far below him. Mikael had told him ahead of time what was expected of course. He made sure his cock was strained and waiting so the man wouldn’t get the pleasure of seeing him masturbate at least.

Benoit watched as the boy took a finger and tried his cum. The man saw surprise make itself known on the child’s face, but why?

Harry had never tasted cum like that. It was…sweet. Really sweet. Harry liked cum, but this was way better than any cum he’d had before. If cum was similar to a lollipop or bubblegum, than this was like chocolate, not that he’d ever tried chocolate.

After dinner, he and his new Papa showed each other love like they had the night before. Then Benoit had put him to bed. Harry woke in the middle of the night when he heard the lock on his crib open. He was surprised to see Norman opening his crib and reaching for him.

“Norman?” Harry said sleepily.

“Everything’s alright little one, but you need to come with me. The Master wants us to meet him somewhere. We need to be quick,” he said lifting the boy from the crib and carrying him in his arms to the door of the nursery. “Now you need to be very quiet alright? We wouldn’t want to disturb the night butler.”

Norman carried the boy down the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could. He walked all the way to staff exit. His small car was already parked just outside the door. He placed the boy in the backseat and drove off as fast as he could.

Mikael had found out that he had forgotten to lock the door to the nursery. The man had been furious.

“What the fuck do you think I’m paying you for? The little shit got out! He went parading around the whole god-damned house! What if he’d gotten lose? Found the front door and left? Do you have any idea how much I paid for that slave?” Mikael had yelled. “Get out! Get the fuck out! You’re fired! Benoit escort him out!”

Norman had packed up and hidden himself in his car at the edge of the property, a few miles away. When night fell and he knew the child would have been in bed, he drove back to the house, parked at the back door, and crept to the boy’s room. The key code hadn’t been changed yet. He had to be as silent as possible. He’d heard stories of the night butler from Corin and Aldrick.

From the moment he had met the little boy, he had wanted him. He wanted the sweet child beneath him, his cock enveloped in the boy’s heat. Since he was already fired, he schemed to steal the boy away, he didn’t want to think about what Mikael would do to him if he were caught, he just needed the little slave.

Norman drove for a bit with the boy in the back seat, but when he came to the edge of the property, he saw a figure standing in the middle of the road. Norman stopped the car and beeped his horn. The man walked closer, and in the light of his headlights, he saw that it was the night butler. For a moment he thought maybe he could just drive past him, but the butler was already at his car.

Benoit opened Harry’s door and pulled him out of the car gently.

“What’s going on? Where’s Papa meeting us?” Harry asked, still sleepy.

Benoit looked deeply into the boy’s eyes and placed his index finger in front of the child’s face. The boy’s eyelids began to droop until they closed entirely. He heard a slow, steady breathing from the child. The man placed the sleeping child gingerly on the grass by the road and turned to face Norman.

Norman got out of his car, shocked by how he had hypnotized the boy to sleep so quickly. He didn’t know what to say to convince the night butler to give him the boy, but he was desperate. “Do you really think you should bring the boy back? He’ll be treated like a slave. Let me get him out of here, let him have a real life with-“

“You and Mikael disgust me.”

“What? I’m trying to save-“

“You can’t fool me, you are just as perverse as he,” Benoit said.

“Wait, then why him? Why bring him back to Mikael? If we’re the same, why not let me have him?”

“That is not your concern. Mikael told me to dispose of you if you ever stepped foot on the property again.” Benoit took a step closer to the man.

“What then, are you going to shoot me? Stab me? Where are your weapons? I’ll have you know that I have a-“

Benoit moved quicker than the eye could see. One moment he was standing next to the sleeping boy on the grass, and the next he was holding Norman by the throat with his left hand. “My kind do not use weapons human. It would be a disgrace.” Benoit brought the man’s neck close to his face and sunk his fangs into a rather protruding vein. He could hear the man choke and scream as he drank from him. In only a few minutes, the man was silent and motionless, his veins dry. He hadn’t enjoyed feeding from the man. Norman was a non-magic human. Benoit wasn’t used to such filth. He tasted like trash.

Benoit dropped the body unceremoniously and looked back at the sleeping child. He would carry the boy to his crib before he got rid of the body.


	7. Vampires

Harry didn’t know how he felt when he first met the new day butler. He was introduced to him only a day after Norman left. It had already been a few weeks since then and Harry was still unsure about the man. Dru was a lot like Benoit in many ways, he was a man of very few words, he had perfect posture, and he always looked unimpressed. But where Benoit was just stoic, Dru was intense. He only spoke when he wanted Harry to do something. Even their first time meeting, Dru had pulled him from the crib and when Harry said ‘hello’ and asked him who he was, Dru was silent and simply changed him, gave him a bottle of milk to drink, and left. He made sure to lock the door on his way out. Harry tried asking him more questions whenever they were together, but Dru never spoke, not even to clarify something he wanted Harry to do.

One time at lunch, Dru took out a jar of baby food and when Harry asked what kind of food it was, Dru just put his large hand on his jaw to open it and forced Harry to eat what was on the spoon. After a while, Harry stopped trying to ask the man anything. He did however ask Benoit, who said he didn’t know much, only that Dru had been a soldier.

Harry’s days in his new home didn’t change much. He woke up every morning, was changed into a new diaper, ate breakfast which consisted of a bottle of milk, was locked in his room until lunch, had lunch in the dining room with Dru who always fed him something he didn’t like, was locked back in his room until dinner, then Benoit would clean him and get him ready to play with Papa, then he’d have dinner with Papa, show his love for him, usually in the man’s bed, then Benoit would put him to sleep. This went on for weeks. Until one day Papa told him about his new tutor.

During Harry’s meal, he’d known something was up; his Papa was acting a little weird and asking him odd questions.

“Mon fils, I just love seeing you in that diaper. Knowing that your Papa’s little baby girl…you’ve been such a good baby. It’s a shame, but I think it’s about time I let you grow up little one. You see, I want to see you blossom into a lovely young lady, and you can’t very well do that in a diaper.”

Harry looked at his Papa in surprise. Was he finally going to be free of his diaper?

“Mon fils…no, that’s not right…ma fille-“

“What does that mean?”

“Ma fille, it means my daughter.”

Harry scrunched his face up. He wasn’t going to be a baby anymore, but he still had to be a girl?

“Please love, remember I always wanted a daughter. It’s not forever, just for a little while.”

“You promise?” Harry looked up at his Papa, hoping he wouldn’t have to pretend to be a girl for too long.

“Yes, ma fille. I promise,” Mikael smiled at the child’s innocence. What did a promise mean to him? It wasn’t legally binding, just words. “Now why don’t I tell you how we’ll proceed from here, love.”

Harry nodded. “I don’t have to wear diapers anymore right? What about the baby food? I don’t have to eat that gross stuff ever again, right?”

“That’s right, you’ll be a proper young lady now. Which reminds me, you’ll begin your tutoring two days from now.”

“Tutoring?”

“Yes, I’ve got you a private tutor. She’ll teach you everything you’ll need to know, from French, to curtsying, to mathematics. She used to be a teacher at the very distinguished boarding school: Beauxbatons Academy. Maybe I’ll send you there next year.”

Harry brightened up at that. He wasn’t going to be bored all day anymore.

“Although, if you are going to pretend to be my little girl, I will need to give you a new name. It’s only for now,” he quickly said when he saw the look on the boy’s face. “How about Helene? It’s similar to your old name. What do you think?”

Harry didn’t want a new name. There was no point. He pouted and said, “Papa I don’t like it. Can’t I just stay with ‘Harry’?”

“No, ma fille. Listen, I’ve taken you away from your horrid relatives, given you a roof over your head, food in your belly, and even a private tutor, and all I want in return is to pretend, for a short while, that you are the daughter I never had. Do you not like your life with me? Do you not love your Papa the way I love you? Do you wish to go back to your Aunt and Uncle?”

“No! No, Papa, I do love you. I really do. If you really want me to pretend to be a girl, I will. I’m sorry Papa.”

“You will? You’ll be my little girl, ma fille?

“Yes papa.”

“Thank you Helene.” Mikael smiled at the boy’s obvious discomfort at the name. But he knew Helene would get used to it soon. “By the way, you will not be sleeping in your room tonight. Instead you’ll be in one of the guest rooms.”

“A guest room? Why?”

“Because I’m having your room re-done. You’re to be a fine young lady, and young ladies don’t sleep in cribs or play with blocks.”

Harry was suddenly excited. He wouldn’t be bored playing with the baby toys anymore. He wondered what new toys Papa was going to get for him.

After dinner, Harry was shown love by his Papa. Papa wanted to try something new that night. The man gave him an enema unlike any he’d received thus far. Papa filled the red enema bag with a full gallon of his special milk. Harry was upset that the delicious milk was going to waste and tried to argue with his Papa, but the man said that it was alright.

“Don’t worry ma fille. My employees are always making more milk for you, we will never run out.”

The man put Harry in a pose where he was on his back and his bum was high in the air. His feet were near his head. His Papa placed the nozzle inside his tight hole and unclamped the tube that connected the nozzle to the red enema bag. Suddenly milk began rushing inside him like an angry waterfall, filling his tummy to the limit, but Papa didn’t clamp the tube. Harry saw as his stomach got bigger and bigger, it bulged out from him. Harry couldn’t stop the screams and cries as pain laced his quickly swelling belly. Harry knew that soon he was going to pop like a balloon. It was inevitable. It would happen at any moment. But it didn’t. His stomach just continued to grow, bringing with it severe cramping. It reminded him a little of when he was forced to drink two full bowls of milk soup, but the amount of milk that was being forced inside him now was far, far more than he ever imagined his body could hold.

When the red bag was empty and the stream of milk had ceased, Mikael quickly removed the nozzle and plugged his little slave’s hole. He had the boy sit up and then he marveled at the scene he’d created on his bed. The boy’s face was stained with tear tracks. He was hiccupping as he tried to stop crying. Every now and then he heard his little toy say something along the lines of ‘please’ and ‘it hurts’ as he placed his small hands on his large, bulging, stomach. Mikael just stared, smiling at what he’d done. He’d made a boy no older than ten look like he was nine months pregnant. Beautiful.

He walked toward the boy, who was currently in shock, staring at his large stomach. He climbed up on the bed and licked his lips. He placed a hand on the boy’s bulging stomach and rubbed it roughly. The screams that came from the child’s mouth were delicious.

“So when’s the due date?” he asked with a smile.

“D-due date?” Harry stopped crying long enough to answer the man’s question. But what did his Papa mean by ‘due date’?

Mikael laughed cruelly. “It’s a joke ma fille. Your stomach is so big, you look pregnant.” He laughed again.

“Pregnant?” Harry had heard the word somewhere, but didn’t know what it meant. He wasn’t allowed to watch television, and it wasn’t in any of his school books.

“You know, a baby. You look just about ready for that baby to come out.”

“A baby? Why would a baby come out? Doesn’t the stork bring them? Why would there be a baby in someone’s tummy?”

Mikael blinked once. “Helene, you don’t know how babies are made?”

“They’re made?”

Then Mikael thought better of telling him. He just simply said ‘Yes’ and ended the conversation. He liked how innocent the boy was. He imagined all the sperm inside the boy’s stomach, swimming erratically, trying to find an egg to fertilize. He hoped the boy would still remain innocent when he finally figured out how to get the boy pregnant with magic. Maybe there was a potion of some kind.

When Mikael had, had his fun playing with his slave’s swollen stomach and forcing him to walk around the room that way, he called for Benoit. The man was there a second later.

“I want you to carry Helene to the yellow guestroom. I want you to empty her stomach after an hour has fully passed. Not a minute before. Then put her to bed. Do you understand?”

Benoit nodded, “Yes Master Mikael.”

“I want you to watch her all night. We do not have locks on the guestroom doors so be alert. Don’t fail me.”

“Yes Master Mikael.”

Harry tried not to cry as Benoit carried him to his temporary room. He could feel the milk inside him slosh back and forth, causing excruciating pain. He was biting his lip as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

Once inside the room, the butler placed him on a full-sized bed and sat himself on a wicker chair in the corner of the room. Harry looked over at the man, who was still as a statue. Harry curled up on himself on the bed, panting at the pain he felt and kept staring at Benoit, who was staring back at him with unreadable eyes.

Harry began, “I-I know y-you’re not supposed to let me go to the bathroom for an hour,” the man just kept staring. “B-but the pain. My tummy’s in pain. C-can you d-distract me? P-please, I- i- it hurts!”

“Distraction?” Benoit asked. Benoit didn’t know what he should do for the slave. Should he even do anything? He was only told to watch the small human child. That was what he was currently doing. He looked from the child’s eyes to his gross, deformed stomach. He thought what Mikael had done to him was sick. The ten year old, barely older than an infant in Benoit’s ancient eyes, looked like he was about to go into labor. It truly was sick. But he wasn’t permitted to do anything about that right now. “What kind of distraction?”

“C-can you tell me a story?”

The man’s eyebrow rose. “A story?”

“Y-You know, like you did before. You can make up a s-story about vampires or something.” Harry held his stomach in his arms. The cramps really hurt, but he tried to speak through the pain.

“About vampires? You want to know about vampires? Why?”

“Because it s-sounds cool. I-I was never allowed to read books about stuff like that. Please?”

Benoit nodded. What would be the harm in telling the child? Even if he did believe what was told to him, it wasn’t like the human was going to live long enough to become a vampire hunter or any such nonsense. He crossed his long legs and asked, “What do you want to know about vampires?”

Harry thought through the pain. “U-umm…they are awake at night right? And they sleep in coffins during the day?”

“Yes. We can’t go into the sunlight, so we sleep during those hours. And you saw my coffin already.”

“Are vampires allergic to the sun?”

“The light from the sun burns us.”

“What about the blood?”

“Yes, we drink human blood. We prefer to drink the blood of the ones who have magic, but that is rare and expensive. Only the nobles are permitted to drink from them. It’s illegal to anyone else. Other vampires have to drink non-magical blood.”

It was the longest Harry had ever heard Benoit speak. But what was he talking about? “Magic? Magic isn’t real.”

“It is. You have it.”

“I don’t have magic!”

“You do. I expect your tutor will begin your wizard training. She worked at a magic school. That’s why Master Mikael choose her.”

“Well, I don’t believe you but-“ But what about those times when he’d somehow gotten away from his cousin when the boy and his friends were chasing him? How had his hair grown when his Aunt had cut it? “Okay, why is magic blood illegal to everyone but nobles?”

“There is a treaty. The Wizarding World classifies vampires as dark and dangerous. They gave us the classification: Life Drinker. There are only three species of creature that possess that classification. The Wizarding World has Life Drinkers at the top of their most dangerous list. Because of this classification we had to limit the amount of magic humans we consume in exchange for our kind being left mainly alone. That’s why only noble vampires, like myself, drink magic blood.”

“Oh, you’re a noble? But what does that mean?”

“I am related to royalty is what it means. I’m a very distant relative of the King.”

“Vampires have a king?”

“Yes.”

“And only nobles, so people related to the king, can drink magic blood?”

Benoit nodded. “And the royal family, of course.”

“So some people are nobles and others are, what? Regular vampires?”

“Vampire society is broken down into classes. The King, Queen, princes, and princesses are at the top. Then the nobles like me. Then there are the warriors. They are the soldiers that defend our way of life. If there was a war, they would be the ones to fight. They don’t drink magical blood, but they are still highly regarded members of society. After them are, as you called them, the ‘regular vampires’. Everyday citizens who could one day become soldiers, if they strive hard enough. At the very bottom of our society are the bitten ones. Humans who were bitten and became vampires themselves. These are the ones that cause the most problems for our kind.”

“Problems? Like what?”

“Let’s just say the bitten don’t always follow our laws.”

“Oh like the magical-blood-is-only-for-noble’s law?”

“Yes. The bitten tend to disregard such rules like that and kill humans over zealously. Their once-human bodies are not used to the craving for blood that the born are.”

“The born?”

“Any vampire that was born instead of bitten. Bitten vampires are not permitted to ever become warriors.”

Harry thought for a while, trying to get used to the cramps. Something just didn’t make any sense. Then Harry realized what it was. “But wait, if you’re a noble, why are you Papa’s butler? Is Papa a vampire too?”

“No. Master Mikael is a non-magic human.”

“Oh. Are you going to drink from him? Are you planning to make him a vampire too?”

“No and no. I despise non-magic blood. It is my birthright to drink only the best. And I would never have him for a servant.”

“A servant?”

“Those who are bitten become the servants to the one who bit them, at least until they get tired of them and either let them live their lives apart from them or kill them.”

“Then why?”

“I was sent on a very important and classified mission from the King, himself.”

“Why didn’t he send a warrior?”

“Because politics are not a warrior’s main prerogative. That is a job for the nobles.”

“And you can’t tell me what the mission is?”

“No.”

After an hour had passed, Benoit carried the very tired boy to the bathroom. He pulled the plug out and let the boy relieve himself on the toilet. When his stomach was flat once more, Benoit gave the boy a water enema to clean him out, before carrying him back to the big bed with a soft yellow comforter. The man tucked the child in and went to sit on the wicker chair again.

Harry yawned, finally relaxed. The conversation he’d had with Benoit had been so interesting that he really wanted to continue it. He yawned again, his eyelids threatened to close. He was just so tired.

“Do…” Harry had to work to keep his eyes open. “Do vampires turn into bats?”

Benoit watched as the child tried to stay awake. His words were slurring and he yawned every few seconds. Instead of answering, Benoit quickly brought his essence closer to his core, shrinking in size. His clothes shifted into nonexistence as his form changed. His small body was covered in black fur as his wings flapped to keep himself in the air. He stared as the child’s eyes closed, and wondered if he had even seen his bat form before he’d fallen asleep.

Benoit shifted back, clothes shifting back on him, in an elegant swirl full of grace and power. He sat once more on the wicker chair and stared at the boy he had been told, twice now, to watch.

~ ~ ~

Harry could swear that he had seen a small bat before he’d succumbed to sleep. His dreams were full of bats and vampires. He also had embarrassing dreams of Benoit. He dreamed of not only drinking the man’s milk again, but sucking on his penis to get it. He’d seen its impressive length that one night at dinner. He’d tasted the surprisingly sweet milk that had come from it. No milk had ever tasted so good. In his dreams Benoit let him suck him off while the man put his tongue in his bum again. It had felt so good. He wondered what it would be like to have Benoit show him love the way Papa always did. Would the man’s large penis even fit in his hole? Why did he even want that? It hurt so much every time Papa did it. If he were honest, he would really rather Papa not show him love that way. It just hurt so much. But when he thought of Benoit doing it…he didn’t know, but he would like to try it.

Then he had a dream where he was drinking the milk from Benoit’s penis when the man forcibly removed his mouth from him and picked him up. Benoit’s mouth was open and Harry could see two very sharp fangs. The man then brutally ripped into his neck with his fangs and drank mouthfuls of his blood. The dream was so intense that harry screamed as he woke up.

Benoit watched the boy writhe on the bed, clearly having a very pleasurable dream. The boy moaned and grunted in his sleep. He was sleeping on his front, his hips moving slightly. The boy was clearly humping the bed in his sleep. Benoit knew that the scene before him was due to Mikael and Dursley’s perversions. They had introduced the child to the world sex, and now the boy was having perverse dreams.

Benoit continued to watch as Harry suddenly screamed, waking himself up. The boy bolted up in bed and looked around. He saw Benoit’s eyes on him and visibly relaxed.

Harry was breathing heavy as he watched Benoit watching him. It was dark in the room, but he could make out Benoit’s eyes in the darkness; they were glowing and Harry wondered if the man really was a vampire. Harry tried to get out of bed, but the sheets were wrapped around him. He almost fell off the bed, but Benoit was suddenly there to catch him. Harry’s head was close to Benoit’s and that made him think of his dream again. The one where the man had bit him. Harry gulped and blushed, trying to detangle himself from the sheets while his upper body was supported by the butler.

Benoit lifted the child up, releasing him from the sheets, and set the boy down on the wooden floor. Benoit hadn’t received orders to give the boy any sort of night-wear, so the boy was still nude.

“Do you need to use the bathroom?” Since Mikael hadn’t told him to put the child in a diaper, he assumed the boy could now use the facilities. The boy just shook his head and stared up at him. “Then you should go back to sleep. It is still too early for you to start your day.”

Harry blinked. “What time is it?”

“Three in the morning.”

“Oh.” Harry slowly walked over to the wall, feeling his way around, and turned on the light switch. It was on a dim setting, so it didn’t hurt his eyes.

“Do you need something?”

“I, umm…had a dream,” Harry said staring down at his feet. He couldn’t meet the man’s eyes. He knew he had to tell him though; he really wanted to try the man’s milk again. When would he get another chance like this? “Y-you were in it…” Harry took a deep breath and rushed the words out. “Can I please drink your milk?”

“No.” Benoit looked at the child, shocked, though his face remained devoid of emotion.

Harry didn’t know what to do. He knew he was being selfish, but he needed to drink that milk one more time. He thought of his dream again. “A-are you really a vampire? For real?”

“Yes.”

“Then, umm…in my dream…well, you- you let me suck your penis and drink your milk.”

“You have been corrupted by Master Mikael and your uncle. What you are asking is not normal for a boy your age.”

“What if I was older?” Harry asked. He pouted at the man. What did age have to do with anything?

“Even if you were of-age, I would still not perform sexual acts on a human.” When the boy’s mouth opened to speak again he said, “Or have a human perform sexual acts on me.”

“Sexual acts?”

“Yes.”

Harry didn’t know what that meant, but he didn’t try to sort that out right now. “Is it another rule or something? Are vampire’s not allowed to do that sort of thing with humans?”

“Well no, there isn’t a rule against it. Nobles don’t because it’s looked down upon, but ‘regular vampires’ and the bitten like to have sex with their victims before they kill them.”

“Oh so it would look bad if you and I did that?”

“Yes.”

Harry was desperate now. “What if I paid you?” Benoit just stared at him. “In my dream, after I drank your milk, you…you err…you drank from me.”

“I don’t drink cum. The only thing I drink is-“

“I know!” Harry yelled, looking with pleading eyes at the vampire in front of him. And he was a vampire. Harry believed him now. “In my dream you drank my blood. It was payment.”

“You would give your magic blood to me? For cum? You do realize that blood, especially yours, is worth far more than, well, waste. That’s what cum is. It’s a type of waste. It has its purposes, but our bodies create so much that we rid ourselves of it whenever we wish to simply ‘feel good’. And you would give up your precious life-sustaining rubies for such a disgusting-“

“It’s not disgusting! I like it! Milk is so good! And yours is the best I’ve ever had. I know my dirty blood is nothing as wonderful, I’m just a dirty freak. I know that, but if you wouldn’t mind trading…” he trailed off.

“Dirty blood? Is that what you think, why you’re so eager to ‘trade’? How could you have dirty blood when you’re the Boy-Who-Lived?” Benoit closed his mouth with an audible snap. He shouldn’t be telling the boy such things. He was so unused to speaking this much, he was starting to let things slip. He needed to keep a reign on his thoughts.

But what was the boy thinking? Dirty blood? Him? His blood was infused with the protection of his mother; his blood thwarted the Dark Lord. Harry Potter had very rare blood indeed. It was worth much. Part of the reason he was told to watch the boy. And he would trade it for something as disgusting as cum? He needed the boy to understand.

“Boy Who Lived?”

“Never mind that. A trade is ridiculous. It’s out of the question.”

“Why?” Harry was on the brink of tears. He knew that it wasn’t a fair trade, but he didn’t have anything more he could give the man. “Please, only once. I’ll only drink a little milk, so-“

Benoit brought his face close to the boy’s and grabbed the boy’s jaw in his left hand, none too kindly, but not enough to hurt the child. He hoped bluntness and aggression would help the boy understand what it was he was truly asking for. “It. Is not. Milk. It. Is. Cum. And cum is not a normal thing to drink. The adults around you have been lying to you.”

Benoit watched as the boy’s eyes teared up. He blinked a few times trying to clear them while Benoit held on to the boy’s chin. But the tears only left his eyes and streaked down his face. Benoit felt one touch his gloved index finger. He hadn’t meant to make the boy cry, but it was for the best.

“I know,” Harry said in a small voice. It was hard to talk with the man’s large hand on his jaw. “I’ve known for a long time that I’ve been drinking cum.” Harry looked down, ashamed. “But I can’t stop drinking it. I really, really like it. It’s the best taste in the whole world.”

“You haven’t tried many foods.”

“Neither have you. How do you know blood’s the best?’

“Because I was born to drink blood.”

“Maybe I was born to drink cum.” Harry stated simply.

“No.” The only ones who were ‘born to drink cum’ as the boy had put it were the…no. No. It wasn’t possible. Benoit ridded the thought from his mind. It simply wouldn’t even be possible. Harry Potter was a boy after all. “You don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Please, just once. Please.”

Benoit took his hand from the boy’s jaw and stood up. “Just once? You could die from just once. When a vampire feeds we drink the body dry. That is how it is done.”

“You won’t be able to stop yourself?”

“I could if I wanted to. Out of principal vampires always kill when they drink. To not kill their victim would be akin to a human leaving food on their plate after a meal. It’s rude and isn’t done. I have heard of ‘regular vampires’ sometimes having donors, but that’s looked down upon and very uncommon.”

“So it’s just because it looks bad?”

Benoit nodded.

“So what? Nobody needs to know.”

The child did have a point. Then Benoit let out a breath and went to sit on the wicker chair.

“So…?” Harry asked, looking suddenly hopeful.

“Not tonight.”

“Not tonight? So some night?”

Benoit sighed. “Maybe. Now go back to bed.”

Harry quickly climbed back into bed. He watched Benoit get up to turn off the light, then sit back down. He saw the man raise his finger toward him and say “Sleep.” It was the last thing he heard before suddenly becoming very tired and drifted off.

Benoit continued to stare at the child for hours. Did he really agree to let the boy drink his cum in exchange for drinking the blood from him? It was wrong. On more than just a moral level. If the others ever found out about this, he would be ruined. For a noble to have oral sex with a human, let alone a child, to drink the blood of the one he was told to watch, to not finish a meal…it was all so very wrong. What had he been thinking?

Eventually he noticed the sun just starting to come up, and moved to the other side of the room, where the light couldn’t reach him. He heard footsteps come up the stairs a few minutes later, then three short knocks at the door. Benoit opened the door for the new day butler, Dru. Benoit nodded to him and left the room as Dru walked in. He then made his way to his basement room and prepared for the day’s sleep.


	8. Harry

“Miss Helene Marion! Young ladies do not sit with their legs spread wide!”

Harry put his legs together at once, alarmed by his tutor’s booming voice. Professor Lafitte was a strict woman. She dressed all in black and kept her hair in a neat bun on top of her head.

“I have been your tutor now for a little over six months Miss Marion. One would think a young lady would understand proper posture and manners by now. I’ll have to give you the paddle again today.”

“No, Professor Lafitte, please! I’ll try harder I promise,” Harry begged. He hated the paddling that Papa instructed his tutor to give him whenever he wasn’t doing well in his studies.

Professor Lafitte looked thoughtful. “Well how about this. I was going to spank you thirty times with the paddle, as is regular, but if you can properly apologize to me for your spread legs in French, and like a young lady should, I’ll let you off with only twenty.”

Harry knew his French wasn’t good, but he had to give it a try. He stood up from his desk, standing a little next to it and in full view of his tutor. He bowed his head, took up the ends of his pretty pink knee-length dress, put his right foot behind his left, and curtsied. He held the curtsy and tried his best. “Je suis désolé mademoiselle Lafitte. Ceci ne se reproduira pas.” (Translation: I’m sorry miss Lafitte. This will not happen again)

Professor Lafitte raised her brow. “Qu’est-ce qui ne se reproduira plus?” (Translation: What will not happen again?)

“Spreading my legs?” Harry’s legs were beginning to wobble. It was hard to hold a curtsy this long.

“Say it in French.”

Harry sighed. “I can’t.”

Harry’s tutor shook her head. “Then it’ll be thirty spanks with the paddle. Now sit down.”

Harry sat back down in his chair. He really tried to learn French, but it was just so hard. Professor Lafitte taught him everything. Other than French, he had math, science, reading, history, manners, and magic classes. Benoit had been right about magic. Papa had explained that he had it and needed to learn to control it. Papa gave him a wand so he could cast spells. Papa made a big rule though. Harry was not allowed to use magic unless he was in class or if Papa asked him to.

Papa told him that having magic wasn’t really a good thing. He said one night at dinner, after Harry had excitedly explained how Professor Lafitte taught him a spell that allowed him to levitate a feather, that people who have magic were born with a disease. Magic wasn’t natural and he had to hide the fact that he had it or people wouldn’t want to be near him. Papa asked him if his uncle or aunt ever treated him differently from his cousin.

“Yeah. They’re really nice to Dudley, but they weren’t so nice to me,” he said.

“Did they ever call you bad names?”

“…they used to call me a freak.”

Papa nodded. “I bet they made you do all the choirs too, didn’t they?”

“Yeah.”

“They knew you had magic, Helene. That’s why they treated you so badly. But don’t worry, I love you and as long as you only use magic when I or Miss Lafitte give you permission, everything will be okay.”

Harry nodded sadly. He wondered why he was born that way. Why was he different? Why couldn’t he be normal like Papa?

Harry’s manners classes were the most difficult. He didn’t just learn proper manners. He learned how to act like a young lady. Professor Lafitte taught him how to speak, walk, pick out his clothing, do his makeup, and everything else that went into being a girl. After a while the lessons started to stick. He always responded to the name Papa gave him, he picked out his clothes every morning, though sometimes the day butler had to help him put them on (there was a lot of lace), and he was a lot better at doing his makeup. Sometimes he slipped up, like his legs being spread, but these instances were getting less common.

The better he got at acting like a young lady, the more rewards Papa gave him. Papa told him the very day he began his lessons that there were a lot of privileges he had yet to earn. He said that Harry had been a very bad girl the day he left his room and wandered the house. He hadn’t yet earned the privilege of entering the rooms he had that day. Slowly over time Harry did earn the privilege of entering certain rooms. Currently he was allowed free reign of his bedroom, the dining room, the living room on the second floor, the library, the study, his classroom, and the courtyard, which was like a backyard, but surrounded by the rest of the house. He wasn’t yet allowed outside the house besides the courtyard. Papa said that the woods around his house were dangerous. He said there were wolves and other creatures.

~ ~ ~

When classes were over for the day (they started at eight in the morning and went till three with an hour break at noon for lunch) Harry watched some television in the living room. Well it wasn’t actually television, Papa never allowed him to scroll through channels and watch shows. When Harry wanted to watch television he had to pick a VHS tape from papa’s collection. The collection was huge. There was a big book shelf with rows and rows of tapes. None of them contained shows that Harry knew the Dursley’s watched on their telly. Papa’s tapes were all about love. Most of them contained young boys like himself being shown love by older men. There was also a lot of milk drinking on these tapes. Those parts always made Harry lick his lips.

He pictured that the boys in the films were him and the men Benoit. He wanted to drink Benoit’s milk so bad. The man still wouldn’t let him, at least not yet. He didn’t tell Papa that he wanted to drink Benoit’s milk. He had a feeling that Papa wouldn’t like that.

After watching a few tapes, Benoit came to get him for dinner. Harry wondered how the vampire always knew where he was. The man just silently walked into the room, turned off the television, and said, “It’s time for dinner.” Harry followed the man out of the room.

That night Harry ate a small bowl of milk soup. A salad with milk dressing, And for the main dish, steak with mushrooms in a milk and wine sauce. Papa had the same thing except all without the milk. Harry had a tall glass of milk with dinner while Papa had a glass of an old red wine from Portugal. During the meal Papa asked Harry for a kiss. He got out of his chair, sat in Papa’s lap and Papa kissed him. Papa still had a mouthful of wine in his mouth. Harry had to drink it down. When it was over Papa asked him if he liked it.

Harry made a face. “I don’t like wine Papa. It tastes bad. You could kiss me with milk if you want.”

The man pretended to think about his slave’s suggestion. “I don’t drink milk, ma fille,” he said. “I’d like to one day see you drunk, Helen. Maybe a wine enema if you can’t stand the taste.”

Harry knew the word enema now. “You want to put wine up my bum?”

“If your top mouth refuses to drink it,” he said touching his fingertip to his slave’s pouty mouth. “Then we’ll just have to feed the bottom mouth.”

When desert came, Harry was already back in his seat. A man put a delicious looking slice of pie before Papa and a bowl of milk pudding in front of harry. “Thank you Thomas,” Harry said to the cook. The man simply nodded and went back to the kitchen.

Harry looked at his pudding. It was odd. It didn’t look like his regular milk pudding, which was just his special milk in a bowl. This was different. It was thicker and smelled different, kind of sour. The smell was strong and filled the room.

Harry looked up at his Papa and noticed that the man was staring intently at him, smiling. “What is this Papa?” he asked.

“Milk pudding, ma fille.”

“It doesn’t look or smell like milk pudding,” he said, pouting.

“Ah, that’s because I’ve fixed the recipe,” he began. “Before your pudding was just milk, not really the pudding that I wanted you to eat. This is much closer. Put you spoon in it.”

Harry did. He put his spoon in the stuff and felt how thick the pudding was.

“Thick isn’t it? But don’t worry it’s still the milk that you love so much. Actually, to be more accurate, it’s old milk. Very old milk. I left it out of the fridge to thicken for over four months. Every day I tell the cook to put it out in the sun. It has quite the stench, doesn’t it?” He smiled wider. “Why don’t you give it a try?”

Harry felt a little disgusted at the old, thick milk. It was the first time that he’d had such a negative reaction to his milk since the night Uncle Vernon had told him what his milk really was. Harry put his spoon back in the pudding, spooned up some milk, and placed the spoon in his mouth. Harry was surprised. The milk didn’t taste that bad. It was still milk after all, but it wasn’t as good as drinking his normal milk. The old milk was still better than most foods. The thought that it was old though, mixed with the texture, made him want to spit it out. Harry, for the first time, forced himself to swallow.

Harry looked up. Papa looked proud of him and…and something else. Harry didn’t really have a word for the look his Papa gave him, but it didn’t look kind. Harry was taken aback. He looked down at the pudding he still had to finish. He remembered the spankings he’d received for not finishing his milk soup so long ago. He knew he had to finish his pudding. Harry looked back up and relaxed when the man’s expression had changed. Papa only looked proud now.

Harry finished the rest of the pudding quickly. That night Papa played with his bum. First Papa showed him love. Then the man forced a bunch of marbles inside him. Papa told him not to let them out. Then he called for Benoit. Once the man was in the room, it only took him a second to get there, Papa gave him instructions.

“Give Helen the special bath we talked about. All the preparations should be complete. Also, Helen is not allowed to let out any of the marbles I’ve placed inside her. If any of them come out place them back in and give her three hard spanks for each one she lets slip out. Understand?”

“Yes Master Mikael. The tub is as you’ve specified and I will carry out your orders.”

“Good,” he said. Then he turned to Harry. “Helen, I will hear of any and every marble you let out tonight. Letting out marbles means you’re a bad girl. Benoit will spank you tonight for that. Tomorrow I’ll be punishing you.”

“H-how Papa?” Harry asked, afraid.

“You’ll see. Now go with Benoit to take your bath.”

Harry followed the butler to a large bathroom. The first thing he noticed was the tub. Instead of water, it was full of milk. Harry knew that Papa had a lot of milk stored for him and that they’d never run out, but Harry still saw it as a waste.

The tub was high and Harry’s small frame had a hard time putting his leg over and stepping in. He was so focused on getting in the tub that he forgot to keep his anal muscles clenched tight and a marble slipped out and rolled on the floor.

“Oh!” Harry said in surprise. Benoit lifted him up and placed Harry’s feet outside the tub. Then he told him to bend over.

“Hold on to the wall,” he said.

Harry did what he was told. He looked behind him and saw Benoit put the marble back inside him. Then the man lifted his gloved hand. Harry mentally prepared himself for the spanking. Benoit’s hand came down hard three times in rapid succession. It hurt, but at least it was quick. The man then lifted him up again and placed him in the tub.

Harry sat down in the milk, which felt rather nice on his skin. It was much thicker than water and felt great all over him. Benoit told him to lie down so he could wash his hair. He did. But Benoit never used shampoo. The man just spread as much milk as he could all over his hair, massaging it in. It felt really good, but now he was curious.

“Benoit, why aren’t you using shampoo?”

“Master Mikael’s orders. I am not to use anything but cum to wash you tonight.”

“Oh. Why?”

The butler stopped massaging his scalp. What should the man say? Should he tell the boy that his ‘Papa’ was a sick pervert? How would he even begin? How could he say it such a way to get the human child to understand?

“Child-“

“Harry. You can just call me Harry.” Then in a whisper he said, “I don’t really like the name Helen. It makes Papa so happy to call me that though. I like when Papa’s happy.”

“I can’t call you by your name in front of Master Mikael.”

“Then just call me ‘child’ in front of Papa, like you usually do. But call me Harry in private, okay?”

Benoit nodded. “Harry,” he began. For some reason he didn’t like calling the slave by its name. When he thought of him, he preferred to just think of him as Mikael’s slave boy or the human child he was told to watch. Calling him by his name- calling him Harry– it made the boy more real in some way. He wasn’t here to be the child’s friend. And he wasn’t doing the child any favors. His presence in the boy’s life wasn’t going to be that of a savior. Quite the opposite. If Benoit had never entered the child’s life, if he had never been told to watch him, the boy would still have been Mikael’s slave. The boy would probably grow up a sex toy, used and abused by a power-crazed non-magic human for sex and magic. The boy would be exploited, no doubt, but he would still have a future at least. A relatively good one. The only thing he would have to fear was the size of Mikael’s cock. If he was a good boy he would live a long life. The boy would probably even inherit the man’s fortune.

It was bad luck that he was here watching the child. If everything went as planned, if he was ever given the order to act, the boy would have no future. Benoit saw himself as a leech, or a snake. He would stay close to the child, watch him, and wait for the moment, the order, then he would strike. If King Thierry La Cour’s contact was correct then the boy only had one or two years left.

He didn’t want to call the child by a name. What was the point? He’d be dead soon. Besides, he was only food anyway. A rare delicacy that he wasn’t allowed to eat, but still just food. Vampires don’t go about naming the various human’s they eat.

“Benoit?”

The man looked at the young boy in the tub. The boy stared up at him, his wide, curious eyes seek not a monster, but a trusted butler. His gloved hands were still wrapped in the child’s hair. He gently lowered the boy’s head, soaking it in the cum of the large tub. He then brought the boy’s head out of the pool of cum and let the boy sit up.

Benoit tried again. “Harry.”

“Yeah?”

The boy looked up at him, the boy’s green eyes wide and twinkling, his smile wide with mirth. He was smiling as if the simple action of Benoit calling him by his name brought him immense joy. For some reason he felt time stop. The child trusted him so much, and somehow cared about him. He could see that. Harry Potter was a good child who genuinely cared about those around him, including Benoit. Benoit didn’t deserve the child’s twinkling eyes or unabashed smile. He knew he would betray the boy without a second thought when the time came, but…Benoit couldn’t help it he…Benoit took a deep breath. He decided that he’d try to make the boy’s remaining days happy ones at least. It was all he could do for the boy who he tried so desperately not to care about, not to grow attached to.

He didn’t think much of it in the beginning. He never dreamed that he’d grow so attached. The boy was like a juice box. All humans were. A juice box full of blood. This juice box was a rare one. He had a mission. He had to watch the juice box. That was all this was…all it was supposed to be.

Benoit didn’t see the child as a juice box anymore. Harry Potter was like a small animal now, like an innocent, defenseless pet rabbit. A good analogy to be sure. Humans protect and keep close those things that that they see as food. A small human child can keep a bunny as a pet while also eating other rabbits for dinner. It had never made sense to Benoit how humans could love that which they also feed from…till now.

The man knew that he still had his mission. And he would do what was expected of him when the time came, but he could also protect the boy and keep him safe before that time came. Benoit vowed that while he carried out his mission, he’d try to give Harry the best life he could.

“Harry, Master Mikael would just rather I wash you without shampoo or soap today,” he lied simply.

“Okay Benoit,” the boy said in high spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked what I have so far. I didn't change too much. I will continue to write this fic. It's going to get so much better now that Benoit wants Harry to be happy.
> 
> If you don't know, I have a website were I post sneak peeks to upcoming chapters, hold contests, and showcase stories that I don't post on AO3. I had a contest on my birthday where I was giving away a free story to people who followed me on twitter. I think I'll keep doing stuff like that on special occasions, so you should also follow me on my twitter.
> 
> My website: https://finniansiog.home.blog/  
My twitter: https://twitter.com/FSiog


	9. Benny

The young boy felt the wind shift. A scent other than earth and slightly crisp wind pervaded his senses. A young vampire was near. His eyes remained closed as he rested on the grassy hilltop, he knew who it was. Just as the boy wondered when she’d make herself known, she spoke.

“Benny,” she sang in her high, child’s voice. She sounded both stern and sad.

Benoit opened his eyes, wishing he didn’t have to. Wishing he could remain at peace. He looked at his friend. Her long black curls swayed in the light breeze of the night. Her eyes glowed as his did. The full moon made her skin look pearly and luminescent. He watched her sit next to where he lay by the tree. The leaves were beginning to change color now. It reminded him of his hair.

“How did it go?” she asked. “Were you punished?” He watched her fix her skirt.

He sighed, still not sitting up. “Not really.”

“Your hair is to your shoulders, and it’s black. Did the king do that?”

Benoit nodded and looked up at the stars.

“Are you sad?”

Benoit shook his head. “It’s only hair.”

“What happened, what did he say? Was Prince Emeril there too?”

“He told Mother that it was her and Father’s fault. They should have told the king when I was born.”

Darci stared intently at her friend. She wanted to know what happened, but talking to Benoit was like pulling teeth. “Then were your parents punished?”

Benoit took a while to answer. He really didn’t want to talk about it. What’s done is done. Why think about it? He sighed again. “He spoke with Mother privately. I don’t think Father will be punished. He’s in the middle of a mission for the king.”

He noticed Darci’s eyes light up at that. He knew she’d be sidetracked by something so adventurous. “What kind of mission? Has he told you anything?”

“Not much.”

“Well, what _has_ he said?” She began playing with the ruffled cuff of Benoit’s sleeve, something she did when excited.

“He won’t tell me everything. He says I’m too young.”

“We’re already six! We’re not too young. At least tell me what he _has_ said.”

“He told me not to tell anyone.”

“And you told me you’d tell me about the next mission your father was sent on! So what is it?”

Benoit sat up at last. He didn’t find his father’s work all that fascinating. He looked at his long nails. They were long and sharp. He wondered if they were as sharp as King Thierry’s. The man’s nails had cut through his long hair so easily. He could still remember the silver strands falling to the marble floor as he stood at attention for the king.

“Benny!”

“They’re making a school.”

Darci blinked at him. “A school? Here?”

“No. On the island. Brittan.”

“Our kind are making a school?”

“No, _their_ kind. It’s for the young humans with magic blood.” He watched Darci lick her lips.

“They’re putting all the young ones together in one place instead of hiding them like they usually do? Why? I knew the human’s weren’t intelligent, but this is…it’ll be a feast!”

“Father doesn’t think so.”

“Why?” she asked, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“He says it’s a bad thing. He says it’ll be harder to get them.”

“I don’t understand.”

“The school will be protected.”

“Oh, so they’re protecting their young?”

“And teaching them to fight.”

“But that’s only on the island, right?”

“Father thinks the magic humans will make more sanctuaries like that. Fortresses to protect and teach those with magic. He fears they’ll make one here.”

“France would never have a thing like that!” She shouted. “I won’t have it! Young ones are the easiest to catch, if they lock them all away, what’ll we do?”

“The king is trying to figure that out.”

Darci sighed. “Talking about blood is making me thirsty. I’m going to grab lunch in the village, want to come?”

Benoit shook his head. He wasn’t hungry. He laid back down and took a nap.

The vampire was suddenly aware of a warm wetness encasing his penis. He opened his eyes. He could see just fine in the darkness of his coffin. He was surprised at the sight before him. A young boy’s naked ass was in front of his face. Harry’s ass. He looked over the body to see the boy’s mouth sucking at the tip of his cock.

“Harry.” The boy didn’t stop, in fact his sucking got more desperate. Benoit opened the lid to his coffin and forcefully lifted the human off him and put him on the rug. “What are you doing?” He knew, but he wanted the boy to recognize that his actions weren’t acceptable.

The boy blushed and looked down at his knees nervously. “It’s been so long since you said I could maybe drink your milk one day,” Harry said. “I just thought today seemed like a good day.”

“You cannot come into my chambers, open my coffin, and do what you did, do you understand?” Benoit said in his usual monotone, though he was a bit angry. He knew he shouldn’t be angry at the child, and he wasn’t. Harry didn’t know any better. He was being corrupted. It was the memory that had put him in a bad mood. He tried to rein in his emotions.

Harry saw that Benoit’s brows were inched a tiny bit closer than usual, but they went back to normal after a second. Was Benoit annoyed with him? Why? Harry shook his head. “No, why can’t I?”

“Because it’s assault.”

“Ass-alt?”

“Assault. It means…” Benoit sighed. He got out of his coffin and looked toward his alarm clock. It read two in the afternoon. The man began to run fingers lightly through his hair, before realizing what he was doing. He tried not to think of the memory. His hair didn’t bother him anyway. Silver or black…it didn’t matter. “It isn’t okay to force someone to do something sexual if they don’t want to do it,” he said after a while.

“It isn’t?”

“No. You always need to ask permission.”

“But Papa never asks permission. He just does what makes him feel good.”

“I know. He shouldn’t.”

“Oh,” Harry didn’t really believe Benoit on that. His whole life Papa, or his uncle, or others have done sexual things like lick him or have Harry lick and suck them and not once asked him if it was okay. That’s just how it is. But Benoit didn’t like it and wanted Harry to ask first. Harry really liked Benoit so he guessed he’d have to ask from now on.

“Now, can you get back by yourself?”

“Yes, sorry. You don’t need to hurt yourself,” harry said. He put his dress and shoes back on and left the man’s room.

Benoit got back in his coffin and tried to fall asleep to a more pleasant memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a really short chapter, sorry guys, but I had some free time now that nobody can leave their houses, so I wanted to give you guys a tiny glimpse into Benoit's past without revealing too much.
> 
> also, if you guys are bored at home and want to read some juicy smutty stories I have a bunch of them on my site: https://finniansiog.home.blog/ I have lots of stories up there and even some great originals to get you through this whole social-distancing thing. I also post news and sneak peeks.
> 
> Also follow me on twitter: https://twitter.com/FSiog


	10. A Memory Within a Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news and bad news. Good news: This is a long chapter. Bad news: it’s a backstory within a backstory which I know you guys don’t want to read, but it’s really important to the story, especially with what’s going to happen in the next chapter.

Benoit knew this was a bad idea. He really shouldn’t be doing this. If his father found out, he’d be in big trouble. But he wanted to see for himself the new “wizard school” his father and the others kept complaining about. It was because of this school that his father had told him he could only eat the old magic humans right now. The old didn’t taste very good and Benoit wanted to go after an adult, but his father said that was too dangerous. Benoit was only ten years old and he was told that magic adults were dangerous. They were more agile, knew more magic, and wouldn’t hesitate to capture vampires with their spells and curses and burn them alive with the sun.

But Benoit didn’t need reminding. He knew what magic humans were capable of.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Benoit remembered his first time hunting. He was five years old; it was a year before his meeting with the king and the dying of his hair. He went with an older child, Jean. Jean was eight at the time and was allowed to show Benoit how it was done.

The two boys flew in their bat forms to a nearby village just as the sun was going down. Their bat forms protected them from the sun’s burning rays. Once they reached the small simple human houses, the two separated. Jean hung upside down on a branch outside a home. The branch was next to a window and allowed Jean to watch the magic humans inside.

Benoit did the same. He picked the house on the other side of the large dirt path and hung outside a tree branch that gave him a view of the inside. He’d been lucky. There were three magic humans inside, one was very young, she looked as young as Benoit at the time. Though she was human, so she hadn’t lived nearly as long.

He watched the human family finish their dinner as the sun finally set. The young girl was holding a doll and asked her mother if she could go play before bed. Her mother told her that she could only play for a little while, and then she needed to take her bath and sleep for the night.

Benoit watched the girl leave the kitchen. He looked back at Jean, who was no longer perched on the branch. In fact, Benoit couldn’t see him. Was he inside the house? Benoit flew to the back of his house and saw the girl sitting on her bed and brushing her doll’s hair. He could hear her with his superior hearing.

“Alright Lucy, after I comb your hair, you’ll be ready for the ball. I bet the prince will fall in love with you on the spot. He’ll dance you off your feet and he’ll be very handsome.”

Benoit noticed that the sun was well and truly gone. The moon was shining brightly and the stars were twinkling. Now was the perfect moment. He had his target alone. He had his darkness. He just needed some courage. Benoit was nervous about feeding off a living human for the first time. Father had always brought home humans he recently killed. But Benoit couldn’t rely on father to feed him forever. Benoit was five, plenty old enough to get his own meal.

Benoit was still nervous as he flew close to the ground and transformed. He walked a few steps to the girl’s window and knocked gently. He wanted only the child to hear him.

She looked toward him, startled. Her eyes were large and round as they saw him. Was she frightened? Did she know what he was? Should he flee?

The child put the doll down and walked over to the window. She lifted it up. Her eyes were still large round saucers on her face. Her pale cheeks were quickly coloring with blood. It made Benoit hungry. He felt saliva build up in his mouth. Neither of them spoke for a moment.

Then the girl asked a ridiculous question. “Are you my prince?”

Benoit didn’t know what to do. He feared opening his mouth and drooling all over himself. He simply nodded.

“Are you here to take me to the ball?”

Another nod.

The girl looked toward the kitchen, where her mother was washing dishes with magic. She could no doubt hear her father snoring in his room. “Okay, hold on. I’ll be right out.”

Benoit stayed as still as a statue. She was coming to him. He wasn’t even old enough to entrance his prey and yet she was willingly coming outside. He could hear her tell her mother that she dropped her doll out the window by accident. Her mother just told her to be careful. That there were dark creatures that lurked in the shadows.

He saw the human child round the corner and run up to where he was. She stood only a few feet away. He could grab her. No, he needed to lure her into the woods. He needed to cover her mouth. Then he could feed. He couldn’t let any of the others see him.

Then the girl spoke again. “You have such pretty hair. Like moonlight. And your suit…you’re so dapper!” The girl blushed harder.

Benoit looked down at his suit and ruffled cuffs. He’d never thought about his style of dress before. His mother picked out his clothes every day. It was formal attire befitting a noble vampire.

“Where’s your carriage? Your horses? How are we getting to the ball?” She asked.

Benoit looked at her hands. No wand. The child didn’t know magic yet. Perfect. Now he had to lead her away. He still couldn’t speak with his mouth full of saliva. He held out his hand. He didn’t have gloves on and his nails were still long and pointy. He’d forgotten to shorten them before he showed the girl. But it didn’t matter anyway. The moment he held out his hand he heard a scream from the house across the path.

Both he and the human child swiveled their heads in the direction of the sound. A woman was screaming. Then he heard another scream. The magic humans were coming out of their houses and running toward the commotion. To the house Jean had targeted.

What was going on? Should he hide? Steal the girl away? But he was curious. Benoit decided to do the wrong thing. He slowly walked to where he could see the house. He hugged the wall as he did. Then he bent down behind a bush to watch. The human child hid next to him, afraid, but not of him.

They both watched as the humans shuffled into the house, screaming and cursing with their wands raised. The scene lasted a while. Benoit didn’t see Jean until half an hour had gone by. One of the humans shouted over the others. “Take it to the center! Tie it to the pole!” Then Benoit saw him. Jean was levitated in the air by their magic and was restrained by thick magical rope that squeezed him so hard he screamed in pain.

Benoit was in shock. He could feel himself shivering where he crouched behind the bush. He saw Jean levitated down the dirt path and out of sight. Benoit didn’t know why, but he walked behind the houses in the direction of the mob. The child followed him. He crouched behind another few bushes when the group stopped in a large open area. There was a tall pole in the center and the humans magically tied Jean to the pole. He even saw his neck tied tightly.

The humans hadn’t stopped screaming and shouting at Jean and at each other. The one who had told them to tie Jean to the pole earlier spoke up again. Benoit wondered if he was their leader. “Send a search! We need to make sure no more demons have invaded the village! If you find anyone you don’t recognize, bind them on the spot and bring them here! We won’t let these vile monsters terrorize us anymore!”

“I’m not!” Jean tried to say, but the leader cast a spell at him and Jean began screaming. It was common knowledge that when one of us was faced with a seemingly impossible situation such as this, there was only one thing you could do: deny, deny, deny. Even if you, as Jean was, had human blood all down your front.

Jean knew he was done for. The humans were going to kill him. All he could do was say he wasn’t a monster and didn’t do anything. Within magical bonds, Jean couldn’t get away. He couldn’t transform into his bat self. He didn’t know how to entrance yet, and even if he did, he couldn’t entrance so many. He was only eight. He’d only lived for a few centuries.

Benoit knew he needed to leave. He couldn’t stay here and let them find him. He’d be in the same situation as Jean…but he couldn’t leave.

He felt something touch the back of his hand. He looked down and saw it was the hand of the human child. She was trying to tug him away. He let her lead him into the woods. Then when they were far enough from the center, she spoke.

“They don’t know you’re my prince. If they find you, they’re going to think you’re a monster too. Hurry, we need to run away. First I need to go back to the house and change into a dress so we can go to-”

Benoit quickly covered her mouth and sunk his fangs into her throat. He began drinking deeply. The blood was the best he’d ever had. It was fresh blood from a young magic human. He’d done it. She squirmed feebly in his arms, then eventually went lax. She went unconscious and he laid her on the forest floor. He continued to drink the warm nectar until there was none left inside the small body.

Now he had to hide her corpse so the others wouldn’t find her and see the marks on her neck. A vampire’s saliva could not heal the dead, so the holes made by his fangs would remain. And that was the best way the humans knew a vampire had been there: the fang marks.

Benoit ran to the nearest house and stole a shovel. He brought it back to the corpse and quickly dug a large hole. He heard the humans running about. They were looking for more monsters. They were looking for him.

Benoit worked as fast as he could. Once his hole was big enough, he threw the body into it and began covering the hole back up with the displaced dirt. The hole was shallower than he’d wanted, but he was running out of time. The humans were getting closer. The moment he finished hiding the corpse, he transformed into a bat. He was about to fly home, but he flew back to the village center instead. He perched himself on the hay roof of a house that was right near the center. He could see Jean struggling in his bonds and screaming as the villagers took turns casting spells at him. Even some of the children in the village had joined the group now and were gawking at the vampire child.

Benoit wanted to leave, but his curiosity and fear got the better of him. He needed to know what would become of the boy who’d been tasked with accompanying him on his first hunt. He hadn’t known Jean well. Benoit never played with other vampire children. He mainly stayed at home. Sometimes Darci came to visit with her father, but she was his cousin.

Benoit only met Jean once before this. Their fathers used to be good friends when they lived near each other. All the same, Benoit couldn’t help feeling bad for the other vampire. Jean was a noble, like him, and now he was…what? Was Jean going to die? Humans killed vampires. Benoit knew that. But maybe Jean would be able to escape somehow. Benoit waited and watched. There was nothing else he could do. There was no way of helping the other vampire without being caught and killed himself.

Time past as he hung from the roof. He thought about the human child he drank from. He was lucky that she followed him, that she brought him to the woods. It made it all easier. He’d had to kill her. She’d seen him. If he’d let her live, she’d tell the others about a pale boy with glowing eyes that tried to take her away. They’d know there was at least one more vampire nearby and try to kill him. That…and he’d been hungry.

Eventually Benoit noticed that the sun was just about to come up. Was that the humans’ plan? To let the sun kill Jean? Benoit didn’t want to see that. Jean was unable to transform. He’d be killed. It would be horrible. But he couldn’t look away.

As the sun rose over the horizon, Jean’s skin began to burn. It turned an angry red. The boy screamed louder than he had all night. The mob cheered as Jean burned alive on the pole. His skin lighting on fire. The crowd was still hurling painful spells at him as he burned up. Benoit watched in horror as Jean’s burning skin and flesh turned from red to black. He was no longer shouting. Eventually his body charred and disintegrated into ash.

The cheering didn’t end for a while. Mothers and children danced. People laughed. Everyone looked to be friends. But there was one pair that didn’t join the festivities. Benoit noticed a woman huddled over, crying into a man’s shoulder. She had blood on her nightgown and she was cradling a small child in her arms. Benoit could see that the child was growing very pale and blood was flowing freely from her neck.

Benoit wasn’t hungry anymore, but he could smell the blood and it made his mouth water again. That was when he finally flew home. When he was over the roof of his house, he flew down the chimney and transformed. The house’s blinds were always kept closed during the day.

When he saw his father, the man didn’t look happy. He was currently sitting with Jean’s father at a small tea table in the living room.

“It’s morning. What has kept you so long, Benoit?” his father asked.

“Where’s Jean? I told him to bring you back by three.” Asked Jean’s father.

Benoit didn’t know what to say. He stared down at the carpet. Then he looked back at his father. “The humans killed him, Papa. Jean was burned alive by the sun.”

Jean’s dad looked horrified and he suddenly got to his feet. Benoit’s father put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t do anything rash. We wouldn’t want them to know there are vampires nearby.”

“I know,” the man said through clenched fangs. Then he sighed.

“You have my sympathy. Please, you’re welcome to one of our extra bedrooms. Please stay until night.”

Jean’s dad didn’t say anything. He just turned into a bat and flew up the chimney. Benoit’s father walked over to him and hugged his son close. “I’m so thankful you’re okay.”

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

The ten year old Benoit flew until he reached the school. Beauxbatons Academy was located deep within the mountains. He hung from a snowy tree and observed the students pass below him. Every one of them held a wand. He noted their ages. Some of the children looked to be on the cusp of adulthood while others looked a little younger than him. Did the humans need to be a certain age to be protected in this fortress? Did that mean there were still magical children in the villages? Why wasn’t he allowed to hunt them? He needed to ask father.

Benoit decided to spy on the school for a while longer. He flew about, looking through windows and into classrooms. Yes, these children were being formally taught. That meant they would pose a danger in the future. Was there a way they could destroy the fortress?

The young vampire perched himself on his tree again. The wands they held had always fascinated him. They didn’t hold much magic, but they acted as a conductor for it. Humans were once very weak creatures. They found it difficult to use their magic; easy prey. Then they created conductors out of wood and magical creatures and named them wands. The wands allowed them to expel their magic without too much effort. Benoit wondered how his vampire magic would be affected by the use of such a tool. Vampires had very specific magic that was unlike a human’s. Would a wand conduct it or make it more powerful?

Benoit saw a young human sitting alone on a large rock. He was reading a book with his wand resting on the rock beside him. Benoit made a quick decision and glided down and snatched the wand with his feet and flew away. He heard the boy shout, “Hey!”

Benoit flew to a small rundown shed on the grounds and entered through a small hole in the side. The shed had only one window, So Benoit transformed in a shadowy corner. He looked over the wand in his hands, sniffed it, then held it the way he’d seen a human do. He felt his magic rising inside him and focused it on the hand that held the wand. Then he thought of the broom in the sunny area of the room. He wanted it to move toward him. And it did, but not with any more power than his magic usually produced. The wand didn’t work for him after all.

Benoit turned back into a bat and picked up the wand. He would take it home and study it some more. He left through the hole he’d come from when he was quickly caught in a net.

“Got it!” a human child shouted.

“Does it have my wand?” A boy whimpered.

“Yeah, yeah. Got your dumb wand.” He said, reaching in the net and pulling the small bat out. Benoit was held tightly in the older child’s fist. He bit down on the unprotected flesh of the human’s hand. “Ah!” the child screamed, letting go of the bat. “It bit me!”

Benoit tried to fly away, the wand still in his grasp, when he was hit from the back by a spell. The spell immobilized him at once and Benoit crashed to the snowy ground. He felt the wand taken from him, then he was lifted up and thrown in some sort of metal cage the boy must have conjured.

“I’ll make it my new pet!”

Benoit, still immobile and forced to stare at the floor of the metal cage, heard a girl speak up. “You want to keep an animal that bit you, Felix? What, haven’t been hit enough with the ruler?”

“Professor Caron has only hit me five times, not nearly as much as she’s hit Ruben. And besides, I’ll train it.”

“You know she’ll never let you keep it, right? It’s wild.”

“No it isn’t…I’ll just tell her that it’s my pet bat from home that followed me to school,” he said, walking away.

Then the boy hid Benoit and the cage under his uniform until he got to his dorm room. Then he placed the cage on his writing desk. By that time, Benoit was no longer paralyzed and was looking for a way out of the cage, but it was locked with magic and he couldn’t unlock it in this form.

Benoit saw the child stare and talk to him, but Benoit wasn’t listening. He needed to think of a way out of this mess. Eventually, the boy went to sleep.

A few hours later, he saw someone walk in the darkness up to his cage. It was the human girl from before. She lifted his cage, careful not to make a noise, and walked out of the room. She walked down some stairs and out a door and into the night. When they were near the woods, she placed his cage on the ground and pulled out her wand. She quickly cast a spell and the cage opened.

Benoit didn’t waste any time. He flew out of the small cage and transformed before the girl. The girl looked much older than him. A teenager. Yet, when he transformed, she cowered like a child. She was shaking with fear, knowing instantly what he was. The hand holding the wand shook most of all.

“P-please,” she pleaded. “I-I helped you. I s-set you free. Please don’t h-hurt me.”

“Your wand,” he said in his child-like voice.

“W-what?” The girl shook her head and continued to point the piece of wood at him.

“Give me your wand and I will let you leave here alive.”

Her eyes widened in fright. “I-I can’t. Not my wand. Please, I’ll- I’ll…please.” Her hand slowly grew steadier. The wand shaking a little less.

“I can move faster than you can cast a spell,” he told her. He didn’t know if it was true, but he was afraid of the stick she held. Wands like that had been the reason for Jean’s death. They were dangerous. Benoit was still too young to entrance too. He needed to keep the human frightened. Benoit showed his fangs. The girl gasped and took a step back.

“P-please, don’t hurt me.” She started to cry. Then after a moment, she lowered herself slowly to the snowy ground and put the wand down. Then she straightened and took a step back. “S-see no more wand. I can’t cast a spell. I can’t hurt you, so please…please leave me alone.”

Benoit took a step toward her. She took a step back. Benoit kept walking until he picked up the wand and put it in his suit’s inside breast pocket. Then he looked at the defenseless human girl. He only came up to her shoulder.

“Come here,” he told her. He watched her eyes widen and tears flow freely down her cheeks.

“Y-you said you wouldn’t hurt me.”

Benoit didn’t respond. There was no more reason to talk to it. He’d gotten what he wanted. The girl was just food. Benoit moved quickly, quicker than her eye could see. He pinned her down on the snow. He needed to make this clean. Blood would be obvious on the snow. It was good he had a lot of practice. He decided to go for her wrist.

She struggled as he brought her wrist to his mouth. He licked her dark brown skin, then pierced her with his teeth. He felt her blood rush inside his mouth and down his throat. She was delicious. As was normal with a human this age, she eventually stopped struggling and began making obscene noises. Her moans were loud and he covered her mouth with his hand so no one would hear. As he drank, she bucked, but not to throw him off her. She was trying to grind against him. This repulsed him so he got off her and drank from her wrist beside her body. The hand that wasn’t currently in his grasp began playing with her nipple.

Benoit hated when his food acted like this. Was his bite that pleasurable to them? Benoit was still ten and anything sexual was unappealing to him. He wished she’d stop moaning at least.

Benoit began sucking faster. He wanted this over. It wasn’t just that he was ten or the fact that it was his food that was acting sexual, but Benoit just didn’t care for sex. He knew that puberty was coming, but he honestly didn’t think he’d ever enjoy sex. He definitely hadn’t enjoyed when-

No. He didn’t want to think about that. He wanted to forget. That was all just a bad dream now.

Benoit didn’t realize it when the girl went slack, or when there was no blood left to suck. He just kept trying to feed. Eventually he came out of his thoughts and looked down at the girl’s wrist. Two holes. Clean. Good. Benoit stood up and lifted the body with his vampire strength. He ran quickly through the mountains and dumped the body far from the school. Then he covered her with snow.

Benoit turned back into a bat and flew home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for all the backstory, but It’s important. I know this chapter didn’t have any of the good stuff, but that’s coming next chapter.
> 
> Also, Benoit is quickly becoming my favorite original character that I ever wrote. He’s so precious and yet so deadly.
> 
> The next chapter should be coming soon, but to bear the wait you can go to my website (https://finniansiog.home.blog/) and check out my originals. I have some great Halloween stories to keep you company through the quickly approaching season.


End file.
